Doctor Who? Doctor YOU!
by TheDistantWriter
Summary: In this story, you insert yourself, but you're a Time Lord not a human...This isn't based off of any of the episodes of Doctor Who just an idea I came up with in my head... Some of the storyline changes though... Time Lord you runs into a young man named Zak, starts adventuring with him, then you run into The Doctor... I'll try to update at least once a week!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever insert reader so go easy on me okay? You insert yourself, but you're a Time Lord not a human...This isn't based off of any of the episodes of Doctor Who just an idea I came up with in my head.

**Chapter 1**

"Oi! Handsome don't you do that!" I screamed at the Time Column of my Type 45 Mark III TARDIS. He groaned in response and I rolled my eyes. "Don't back talk me! We're headed to Earth!" As he resisted me, he pulled on the breaks, making that God awful squealing noise. I picked up the hammer that dangled off the control system and lightly smacked the control unit. I noticed he wasn't working quite the way he normally does and I circled around the other side of the control unit. He rocked me back and forth as he traveled through the time vortex and I sighed. "Do you want to refuel or not?" Soon the breaks shut off and I smiled in triumph as he began to cooperate. "Much better, handsome." I mumbled and we soon landed. I pulled on my white and blue striped shawl over my black camisole and laughed lightly as I saw where we landed. "Gillingham? Of all the cracks in the universe you decided to go to the one in Gillingham?" I questioned the air even though I knew I wouldn't get a response. I ran out of my sexy hunk of time machine and turned to look at it. I almost jumped in shock as I realized he was still a blue police box from the 1960's. "Aw don't tell me your chameleon circuit broke again love!" I exclaimed, smacking at the rectangular wooden box.

"Uh… Excuse me ma'am… Are you in need of assistance?" A deep, manly voice that sounded heavily like an American chimed in beside me and I jumped lightly._ Had I been talking to my TARDIS out loud? Is that frowned upon? To yell at a box in public? Oops… _I smiled lightly at the man and laughed lightly.

"No not really." I responded, looking into his bright green eyes.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but… Were you just yelling at a police box?" He asked and raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah… But don't mind me! I'm just a cooky young lady with a big blue box!" I yelled and giggled lightly, hoping that pleading insanity would keep the interrogation at bay. The man chuckled lightly and shook his head at me.

"Well alright then," He responded and held out a hand, a slight smile on his face. "I suppose you don't watch American TV since you have no idea who I am?" He asked, raising a single brow.

"You supposed correctly." I admitted, shaking the young mans strong hand.

"I'm Zak Bagans. I'm the lead investigator of a show called Ghost Adventures." He announced, his ego showing in his voice. It was my turn to raise a brow as I tried to decide what to call myself… I figured it would be best to not go around announcing my Gallifreyan name or what I go by. "Are… you going to tell me _your_ name?" Zak asked and my stomach did a mini-flip.

"Oh! Yeah... My name is _." I answered, spitting out a random name that came to mind. I figured it would fit for the time being and realized I was still holding the hand of this young man. I shook out my shiny _ hair and let it fall back into place as I stole my hand back. I glanced around him to see scarecrows moving towards us with robotic movements…. Scarecrows? In Gillingham? What time of the year is it?... September? That must mean the Harvest Festival is going on… but… Why are they pointing their instruments at us?... Wait… Are those? "Ah, bloody hell, get down!" I screamed, ducking and yanking Zak down to my level just as they fired their weapons. I signaled for him to stay put and pulled out my sonic _ ("weapon" of your choice), pointed it at them, and they instantly ceased fire. They soon started to back up then teleported before our eyes.

"What. Was. That?!" Zak screamed, looking at me with widened eyes.

"It's more like what were they… They're called Roboforms." I explained with a sigh. I made a start for the TARDIS when Zak moved in front of me.

"What the hell is a roboform?" He asked, raising his brows. I sighed and stopped walking.

"They are basically pilot fish of something worse to come." I explained, attempting to step around him.

"What is with you and this box?" He questioned.

"What is with you and questions?" I retorted. He went to speak and I shushed him then quickly dashed around him. My TARDIS gladly let me in and slammed the door behind me. I ran around the Time Column just in time to see a glimpse of Zak surrounded by roboforms. "Ah bloody hell.." I mumbled and quickly ran out of my TARDIS, sonic-ed the roboforms, and grabbed hold of Zak then yanked him into my TARDIS. "Can't leave you alone for five seconds can I?" I asked him, turning to see him looking around himself, completely speechless. "I know, bigger on the inside... I wouldn't recommend going out there to check things out though since you're apparently their target." I added, flipping the switch that started up my handsome TARDIS.

"But... How...?" Zak started and I chuckled.

"Never mind that! Let's go figure out who the host is!" I exclaimed as I turned a few knobs, pushed a few buttons, then smiled at Zak before I got Handsome moving. "You might want to hold on to something." I added, flipping one last switch before my TARDIS roared to life and we moved on to go check out the "hidden" spaceship amongst the stars.

"Wh... What's going on here?" Zak asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Again with the questions! C'mon live a little Zak! Stop asking and start doing!" I exclaimed as we came to a halt. "Alright let's see what we've got here..." I mumbled to myself and I realized there were a pair of eyes on me. I turned my head to see Zak staring at me intently.

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I told you already." I responded lightly.

"Stop lying to me." He demanded and I sighed... I was already in enough trouble for bringing a human onto my TARDIS so why not at least tell him my 'nickname'?

"My name is the Keeper." I admitted, averting my eyes to the screen that broadcasted what was outside.

"Are you human?" He whispered and I clenched my jaw.

"No." I stated.

"What are you then?" He interrogated.

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm from a planet known as Gallifrey." I answered, fiddling with buttons, making the TARDIS invisible to anyone who might pass it.

"Is Gallifrey like Earth?" He asked and I took a deep breath, smiling in the slightest.

"Kind of. Our atmosphere is a tad different." I explained, sighing and leaning against the railing.

"What makes a Time Lord different from a human? I mean... You look like a human... You even talk like a human."

"Many things." I started, holding back a scoff. "For starters I have two hearts." I added and Zak's eyes widened. He went to continue with his attack of a billion questions when there was sign of movement outside. I quieted him and watched the screen as a small orb with blinking lights and superior technology passed the viewpoint. "Toclafane? What are Toclafane doing around Earth? Controlling roboforms?" I mumbled to myself.

"What are Toclafane?" Zak asked and I jumped, not used to actually getting a response.

"Well... Not _real_ Toclafane. Be glad they aren't otherwise Earth would be screwed and I would be outta here! The real Toclafane are much worse and are the equivalent of the Boogeyman... These Toclafane are literally the future of you. These are the last bits of the human race clinging desperately to life... Stubborn creatures you lot are." I explained, my desire to teach overpowering my instincts to keep quiet. Zak hummed a response and I smiled lightly. "Lets go investigate!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the TARDIS and shutting the door behind him.

"State your names and purpose!" I heard a robotic voice demand. I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel.

"Oh you don't wanna mess with me mate." I grumbled and the small sphere unsheathed it's multitude of weapons.

"No need for that young one." I heard a male voice chime in. To most it would come off as comforting; but to a Time Lord, this voice meant nothing but trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello, Master." I spat his name out, glaring at the man that emerged from the darkness.

"Do I know you?" He questioned, a look of genuine confusion on his face.

"Of course you do you bloody idiot. Who else do you know of that would talk to you with that sort of malice that has a Type 45 Mark III TARDIS?" I snapped, venom clear in my words.

"Ahh yes, Keeper.. How nice it is to see you." The Master responded calmly. "Who is the human with you?" He asked, raising his brows.

"No one. Leave him be." I demanded, turning to Zak for the first time in a while. "Can you go back into the TARDIS and grab my sonic _? I forgot it and I might need it." I asked Zak and he nodded lightly. He quickly scurried off into the TARDIS and I pulled out my sonic _ and shut then locked up the TARDIS.

"Over-protective?" The Master asked as he smirked lightly.

"Not necessarily. I just met the man but obviously he is of some sort of importance to you so I figured I'd make it as hard as I could for you to get him." I responded, mirroring his smirk.

"You always were the most meddlesome of our class… and the most entrancing if I may say so myself." His velvet voice retorted, trying to seduce me. I scoffed in response and rolled my eyes.

"I don't have time for this. What are you doing here?" I asked him, a sneer creeping onto my face.

"Why should I tell you? You're just going to attempt to foil my plans as always." He laughed, raising a brow at me. I sighed and looked at him with annoyed eyes.

"Master, you know better than anyone that I'm not as forgiving as the Doctor. I don't give people second chances." I told him and he chuckled.

"You're so adorable when you're trying to be scary." He teased and I looked at him with hate clear in my eyes.

"That may be so... But even if you don't tell me what you're up to I'm going to stop you... Or die trying." I threatened and he took a step towards me. I mirrored his movement and took a step back. He chuckled again and shook his head.

"I want power, you silly girl." He started. "All my life all I've wanted was power. Power over others; power over this insane drumming in my head; power over all." He added after I rose an eyebrow.

"Then what does the guy have anything to do with this?" I asked, motioning towards Zak who was probably watching us as we spoke.

"He is the only one whose blood can complete this." He started off, pulling out a small controller with a compartment that looked like it would hold a liquid. "His blood somehow is a mixture of all blood types; and with that mixture, I could control all." He finished and I quickly reached out and grabbed the controller. The Toclafane all immediately started to race towards me and I made a disapproving noise.

"One more move I smash it." I told them and the Master stopped their attack. I smiled and analyzed the small device. As I turned it to look at the back I flipped a switch to change the function. I smirked and tossed the device back at the Master. I unlocked the TARDIS and Zak came charging out. The Master looked at me incredulously and flipped the switch back.

"You really didn't think I would notice that?" He asked me as one of the Toclafane took some of Zak's blood. They put it in the machine and I held back a smirk. He pushed a button down and said "Kill yourselves." I pushed a button on my sonic _ and aged Zak's blood to the age of the Toclafane and they all started to count down.

"Actually... I was counting on it... Good luck with your self-destructing friends!" I exclaimed, grabbed Zak's arm, and ran into the TARDIS. I slammed the door behind us and sighed lightly. I set the coordinates back to where we were before and we zoomed off back to Earth. Once we landed I motioned towards the door.

"Are you serious?" Zak asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Couldn't be more serious. The Roboforms are gone now, as well as the remote that controls them. The Master will be lucky if he gets out of there alive. You're completely safe!" I replied and Zak shook his head.

"But you want me to go back to my boring life after all this?" He asked and I sonic-ed the door open and nodded. My TARDIS groaned in protest and slammed the door shut in defiance.

"What do you mean no?... What are you excited to finally have another male around?" I questioned the air and a happy pur sounded around us. I rolled my eyes and looked at Zak. "I guess you can stay for a bit. Let's give you a tour!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Time Skip

"Ireland, January 19th, 1785!" I exclaimed as I shut down the power and looked at Zak excitedly.

"What's important about this day?" He asked with a raised brow.

"First successful manned balloon flight! We are about an hour early so let's go explore!... Oh! Wait! You need to fit in. Go find something proper for this time period." I ordered.

After sending him in the right direction, I headed to go clothe myself. I decided on a gold colored dress that fit tightly uptop even with the corset. I straightened out the skirt of the dress over the bustle and sighed. I pulled my hair up and tied the bonnet on my head. I exited the room at the exact same time as Zak left his and we both raised our brows at each other. He looked rather nice in his suit and I smiled. He held out his arm for me and I linked my arm with his. We walked out of the TARDIS and strode down the streets of Ireland with pride.

"So.. How come everywhere we go, everyone speaks English?" Zak asked and I chuckled at the simple question.

"The TARDIS comes equipped with a translator, so right when we step outside, the translator starts working." I explained as we stopped to grab some food. He nodded slightly and after we got food I pulled him along to where the crowd was. With how we were dressed, people assumed we were upper class and allowed us to move to the front.

"I'm going to go get some more food and look around a bit. I'm bored." Zak explained and I nodded lightly. Before he could walk off, I grabbed his hand and slid a TARDIS key into it. He looked at me with confused eyes and I smiled lightly.

"If you get lost, follow the glow of the key. The closer you get to the TARDIS, the more it glows." I explained and he nodded then disappeared into the crowd.

After the show was over, I decided it was time to head out and walked through the streets towards the TARDIS. I soon found the handsome devil and smiled lightly. I pushed on the door and it wouldn't budge. I pursed my lips and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Have I done something wrong handsome?" I mumbled and pushed again.

"Oi! Just what do you think you're doin' lassy?!" I heard and shot my head over to where the noise was coming from. I raised my eyebrows and tried to think of an explanation. I decide to plead insanity and made my eyes go glossy.

"You really think I know what I'm doing? I'm mumbling at a box." I answered and smiled lightly.

"Yeah? Well that's my box!" The man exclaimed, his brown eyebrows furrowing to slightly cover his brown eyes. I looked at him confused for a few seconds and then smiled.

"Doctor? Is that you?" I asked with a smile.

"And who are you?" He retorted, confusion clear in his eyes.

"Really? You don't remember me? Who else tries to plead insanity when questioned by humans?" I asked, placing my small hands on my hips. A white, toothy smile spread across his face as he realized who I was and I smiled back. He picked me up and swung me around in a tight hug.

"Keeper! Nice to see you! How did you get out of the time lock?" He asked in confusion.

"Wait… What time lock?" I answered, the same amount of confusion settling on my face. He froze in his place and a cold, glossy look settled on his face.

"You mean… You don't… know?" He asked, a bundle of emotions racing across his face all at once. I glanced over his shoulder and spotted my TARDIS. Forgetting everything around me, I bolted towards it, an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"My TARDIS!" I exclaimed in excitement. I pulled the door open and skipped in, leaving it open for The Doctor.

"I see you've kept everything tidy as always." He mused, obviously distracted. I smiled back at him and nodded lightly.

"Yes yes…I'd like for you to meet someone! Zak! Zak where are you?" I called out, not hearing a response.

"Who's Zak? You're companion?" He questioned, an eyebrow raised high. I chuckled lightly and continued my search for the young, spikey-black haired man.

"I guess you could call him that." I responded and pursed my lips in confusion then slid over to the computer. "Oi! Handsome! Is there anyone else on board with us?" I questioned the air and there was a groan in response as the computer roared to life, showing no one else anywhere on the TARDIS. After that, my handsome TARDIS showed Zak being taken away by the Swampies. I gasped lightly, my heart became trapped in my throat, and my legs started to give out.

"Keeper! What is…?" The Doctor started and then his eyes widened. "Well… I guess we ought to go figure out what they want… Allonsy!" He screamed and I turned to look at him with confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Allonsy? What the bloody hell is an allonsy? I've been speaking English for almost as long as I've spoke Gallifreyan and I've never heard of an allonsy Doctor!" I sputtered out, both of my hearts already pounding in fear for my new companion.

"It's a French term for let's go. I sort of use it a lot in this version of myself… Which is a tad bit strange giving that I think I'm either English or Scottish…" He trailed off and I found myself looking at him like he was a complete and utter fool. Once he realized it, he smiled lightly and grabbed my hand. He yanked me out of my TARDIS and headed for his. I slammed my heels into the ground and he flew backwards slightly. "What in the world was that for?" He exclaimed and I furrowed my eyebrows at him in disbelief.

"He's _my_ companion!" I retorted and he looked at me with an oblivious look.

"So?"

"_So_ we should use _my_ TARDIS!" I yelled stubbornly. He looked at me like I was an idiot then shook his head.

"No way; it was my idea to go check things out in the first place."

"You daft fool! I would have gone to 'check things out', as you so bluntly put it, within the next few seconds since my companion was taken! After all, he _is_ my responsibility!" I angrily spat at him. He opened his mouth as if to speak then shut it with a large sigh.

"You've always known exactly how to shut me up as well as beat me at my own game." He sighed, defeated. I couldn't help but smirk as I turned on my heel to head towards my TARDIS. I skipped back and held the door open for The Doctor. He rolled his eyes at me and stepped inside. Once we were both safely inside, I ran over to the control panel and typed in the coordinates for Delta Magna. "I'd go to Delta III. They looked a lot more primitive so I figure they came back in time somehow and grabbed Zak." The Doctor instructed and I glared at him over my shoulder… although I knew he was right. I quietly changed the coordinates and soon we were off. With two people to man the control panel, it wasn't as rickety of a flight as usual. The Doctor looked slightly upset and I raised my eyebrows at him. "Your TARDIS doesn't make the whirring sound in flight…" He trailed off, his bottom lip jutting out slightly as if he was pouting and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What, you mean the sound it makes when you leave the breaks on?" I questioned and his pout doubled as he nodded his head once. I started to laugh even harder and soon he joined in. Once our laughter subsided, I decided it was time we go look for Zak before he gets himself into too much trouble. "Alright, let's go get Zak." I said and he nodded lightly. After opening the door, I heard a loud thud and turned to see The Doctor on the floor. "Did you just walk into the door?" I laughed, a smile clear as day on my face.

"I realized I forgot something… Or rather, someone… And she's going to be rather cross when we get back…" He explained and I raised a brow at him. "Rose Tyler… She's my companion." He added and my eyes widened.

"You forgot your-" I started but stopped myself and shook my head lightly. I looked at the time, ran into my TARDIS, went back to where we were, and bought a bouquet of pink and white roses. I handed them to The Doctor who then looked at me with confusion clear in his deep brown eyes. "Give these to her, explain to her the situation, and if you don't want her involved, tell her to stay in your TARDIS while we take care of it." I ordered and he ran off. Within ten minutes he was back, a hand print shining bright red on his face. I held back a smile and raised my eyebrows at him yet again. "I take it it didn't go too well?" I asked and he rolled his eyes at me.

"She understood forgetting her… but with how stubborn and overprotective she is, she did not like being told to stay behind." He muttered and sauntered into my TARDIS. I nodded lightly, trying to appear sympathetic.

"Alright… Let's go back to Delta III and get Zak… Although I'm not sure why you're accompanying me." I mused and flipped the switch to go to Delta III a minute after we arrived before.

"I figured I should be a good person and help an old friend." He explained and I noticed his jaw tense up. I locked that in my memory and ran out the door, seeing the Swampie colony a little bit ahead. I pulled out my sonic _ and looked to my side to see The Doctor with a sonic… Screwdriver?!

"You soniced… a screwdriver?! Who sonics a screwdriver?" I hissed at him in a whisper. A smile crept across his face and he looked at me in a sideways glance.

"Y'know… an old friend of mine once asked the same thing." He responded and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh yeah? What happened to him?"

"I proved him wrong… And just once… Everybody lived." He answered, joy clear in his eyes.

"Isn't that just fantastic?" I questioned and he nodded with a large smile. We fell silent as we crept up on the Swampie colony and I scanned the crowd of green for a pale "dry-foot". I soon found him chained to a slab of rock. His unconscious body laid draped across the rock and blood seeped from a wound on his side. I tensed up and went to pounce out from our hiding spot when I was held back by a gentle, calming hand. I looked back at The Doctor and he shook his head at me.

"I've got a plan." He mouthed and I nodded once at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I slowly, but surely, approached the Swampie colony with adrenaline pounding its way through my veins. I bit nervously at my bottom lip and analyzed the small group. Some were murmuring to each other in small groups, occasionally glancing at Zak, while some stayed as far as they could from the young human without stepping out of the limits of their colony. An old and wise looking Swampie elder came to the front of the group and soon after the crowd fell silent.

"Our great and powerful God Kroll has once again blessed us with a utensil to use to rid the universe of the dry-feet. Now, we must repay him with a blood-sacrifice!" The elder exclaimed and there was an eruption of short grunts and yells in agreement that ensued. Zak soon started to stir and fear became clear in his eyes. The elder lifted a tendril of the vines they use to slowly crush the sacrifice and I straightened up then stepped out from behind my small bush.

"I wouldn't do that, mate." I stated simply, my hands resting comfortably behind my back. Zak instantly de-tensed and the elder glared at me with an intensity of a thousand suns and the colony started to back away from me.

"Who are _you_ to command _me_, dry-foot?" He questioned me, his nostrils flaring in fury.

"Oh I'm no dry-foot, you primitive beasts." I spat out, fury raising in the pit of my stomach. "Whether you'd like to admit it or not, your so-called God would even fear the mere mention of my species." I added, shoving my hands into my pockets, making sure I still had the two things necessary to follow through with the Doctors plan successfully.

"You look like a dry-foot and sound like a dry-foot; therefore, you must be a dry-foot. Capture her!" He ordered and I jumped a-top a rock. A few guards surrounded my rock and started to demand that I step down. I took my sonic _ out as well as The Doctors sonic screwdriver, drew them close to each other, and then sparked them to life. The loud screeching sound of the colliding signals caused my ear drums to hurt and the Swampies to cover their ears in agony. Once I felt they'd had enough, I withdrew the two sonic 'weapons' from next to each other, turned them off, and put them back into my pockets. "What are you?" The elder questioned, looking at me with befuddlement clear on his face.

"I'm a Gallifreyan." I stated simply, pausing before I continued. I heard a few gasps and had to bite the inside of my lip to not smile. "I also have The Doctor with me." I added, hearing a few small screams and couldn't hold back my smile this time. Instead of it looking proud, I made it seem devilish with a tilt of my head downwards. Although I didn't know what exactly caused them to fear the Doctor, I went with it and hopped off of my rock lightly.

"But… You're all dead… All of you died in the Time War…" The elder trailed off and I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Do I look dead to you? And, what do you mean we all died? The Time War isn't over." I responded, looking for a hint of lies in his eyes.

"No… All of the Time Lords got stuck in the Time Lock…" He responded and my head started to hurt.

"What Time Lock? What are you…?" I trailed off, feeling something in my stomach drop. I mentally shook myself, knowing this was all just a trick to distract me while they killed Zak. "Never mind that. Give me the boy." I demanded and the elder stepped back.

"No! He's our sacrifice for The Great Kroll!" He exclaimed sternly. I heard a groan behind me and turned to see a square into my TARDIS with The Doctor leaning against what looked like air.

"I thought I shook you lot of that?" The Doctor groaned exasperatedly. There were a few more screams and a good majority of the Swampies cowered in a corner.

"You really believe we'd stop worshipping our God because he's more like us? That just gives us even more reason to worship him! Not only is he more prevalent in our hearts than ever, he has told me that in order to be restored to his former glory, he needs the sacrifice of a dry-foot who has traveled through the Time Vortex!" The elder explained and the Doctor hopped down out of my TARDIS. He nodded his head towards Zak and I ran over to the young man. Zak groaned lightly and I shushed him while I worked on sonic-ing his chains with the sonic screwdriver. I could almost hear The Doctors snide comment about how a sonic screwdriver could actually be beneficial and had to hold back a smile.

"You Kroll are ridiculously stubborn! I wish I could make you see the error of your ways! There are so many things that you all are capable of! Why can't you see that?" The Doctor cried, flailing his arms around as if he was making a political statement. I heard a branch snap behind me and turned in time to grab hold of a spear that was about to go into my back. I grunted lightly in pain, noticing that I grabbed it by the point. I sighed, snapped the spear and threw it on the ground, remembering The Doctors stern words… _'No violence he says… What if they're using violence against you?' _I snapped in my head while turning to quickly grab Zak then headed to my TARDIS while The Doctor distracted the Swampie elder. I helped Zak into the TARDIS and turned to see The Doctor surrounded by angry Swampies. I rolled my eyes and jumped into my TARDIS then wrapped a rope around the steering mechanism. I walked the rope over the door and steered my way over to The Doctor and grabbed him by the hand as he was putting up his hands in surrender. I pulled him in and off we went back to Ireland.

When we got back, I locked the door quickly before the Doctor could leave. "Doctor?" I breathed, my stomach already churning.

"Yes?" He enquired, raising a cautious eyebrow at me.

"What did the Kroll elder mean by we're all dead?" I asked and his eyes instantly grew pained and his body tensed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I sat on the edge of my TARDIS, looking out at the stars. A tear slowly slid down my face as I thought of all the people I left on Gallifrey… My family… my friends… people I didn't even know... All gone…A coarse sound of agony makes itself known. I realized it was coming from me and quickly attempted to pull myself together. I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder and shrugged away from it, remembering the touch of my fiancé's rough hands. Another tear rolled down my face as The Doctor sat down beside me. I sighed lightly and rested my head against the wood of my TARDIS.

"Zak will be alright. He's just sleeping right now." The Doctor said in a calming tone. I nodded once and attempted to swallow the bile in my throat. I could feel myself shaking as I looked over at the young Time Lord sitting beside me.

"Why does this human get attacked so much more than others? I've had him with me for maybe two months and he's already been attacked twice." I enquired, raising my eyebrow at the brown haired man. He sighed, smiled lightly, and adjusted himself so that he was hanging his legs out the door while looking around at nothing in particular.

"You don't even know the half of it Keeper. Rose… It's like she was meant to be a Time Lord but she attracts trouble like electrons attract to protons." He responded and a very slight smile twitched onto my face.

"Humans are just so fragile and needy. They're always needing saving but I don't think I mind doing the saving. Each life saved is another life lived, y'know?" I asked, watching as his face grew a little darker.

"Yeah… Every time I save a life, I feel like maybe my decision wasn't so bad. Maybe I was in the right… Especially Rose's… Saving her makes me feel like they're forgiving me and giving me a reprieve for all that I've done but I've just got to do enough to keep her safe." He agreed with a small yawn.

"Doctor... I know this is going to sting like a bee… But you know Rose is human… She can't travel with you forever… You don't age like she does and she can have one fatal accident and she's gone but you could walk away with a new face… Has she even seen another face of yours?" I questioned, concern clear in my face. The Doctor tensed and let out a deep breath.

"Yes she has…She's the Bad Wolf." He explained and I sucked in a deep breath. I'd heard of her before but never had I known what exactly she was. Her words were hidden all throughout the universe yet no one knew exactly what she was.

"How do you know?" I asked him, everything else forgotten.

"My past face… My ninth regeneration… made her his companion. In the end, I told her to stay behind but, of course, she wouldn't listen. She opened the core of the TARDIS and the Bad Wolf was awakened. It slowly started to consume her and I barely saved her… Of course, I had to regenerate after that but… She's beyond worth it… and I personally think she enjoys this version of me more." He explained, a small smile forming on his face.

"Oh really? Why's that?" I asked, a real smile on my face.

"I had some really big ears…" He answered, grabbing at his ears for a second. I guffawed and stood up with a sigh. I set our coordinates for where we were before we went to Delta III. The Doctor rubbed at his face and then shut the doors of the TARDIS. With the flip of a switch, we were off back to Earth and I sighed. Once there, I opened the door and looked at the Doctor expectantly. "What?" He asked with raised brows.

"Aren't you going to leave and go back to see Rose?" I asked and he nodded lightly.

"In a second…" He trailed off, looking towards the ground. "I just want to make sure you're going to be okay first." He added with a concerned look my way.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon… I'll give you my number just in case you ever need me, but for now, I think it'd be best we both go our own ways… Don't want to attract too much attention to ourselves… Do we?" I asked him and he chuckled lightly. I grabbed a pad and pen and wrote the number of my TARDIS down. I ripped the paper off and handed it to him.

"You're a clever one…" He trailed off yet again and I smiled, pride clear on my face. "Alright, I'll see you around Keeper… Hopefully Rose isn't too ticked off… See you." He responded, sliding past me and walking off down the street to the other side to his very own TARDIS.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" I heard a young female scream out and couldn't help but chuckle. I shut the door of my handsome TARDIS and turned to see a very tired Zak leaning heavily against the bar of the console system. I looked down towards the ground and tried to avert his gaze.

"You should be sleeping." I told him softly and he scoffed at me.

"Yeah and miss out on all the fun? I don't think so." He responded with a very pained smirk on his face.

"What fun? The man who helped me save you is already gone." I retorted, shaking out my hair. I noticed the smirk leave his face and he grew serious.

"You've been crying." He pointed out and I looked up at him. "What's wrong?" He asked and I sighed.

"Nothing…" I tried to lie and felt my lip quivering. He looked at me doubtfully, sighed, and held out his arms for me. My legs didn't obey me and I found myself soon in his comforting embrace, sobbing uncontrollably yet again. "Y-you should b-be sleeping." I stuttered, repeating what I said earlier. He sighed and started to pull us to one of the multiple bedrooms of my TARDIS. Within a matter of minutes, we were comfortably lying in bed and he was rubbing my back consolingly, trying to stop the tears. Once he got me to stop crying, we both passed out and soon were in our own little dream lands, hoping for a better place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Come now, Zak! It can't be that bad!" I yelled through the door and he groaned in response.

"That's what you think." He grumbled and I heard a crashing in the bathroom.

"All you did was drink Jinnera!" I retorted, trying not to laugh at the mere thought of the substance.

"Why didn't you tell me what that stuff was?" He exclaimed, finally throwing the door open. I held back a laugh at his stretched out and flappy skin that hung from his face.

"Why did you drink something you just randomly found on the counter? Haven't you learned better yet? You think you would after four months." I laughed, and he narrowed his brows at me. As if he had a sudden epiphany, his eyes widened.

"Wait… I was in the middle of filming when we left… Am I missing right now?" He slurred, concern clear in his muffled speech. I opened my mouth to speak then shut it again and pursed my lips, trying to decide how to answer.

"Well… Kind of… For the time being. While you've not been there for four months, I could take us back to a minute or so after we left and alter the time frame if you'd like. It's a minor change so it wouldn't be a big deal…" I trailed off, looking at the big round things of my TARDIS. As I realized what he was asking, my heart dropped into my stomach. "Why? Do you want to go back?" I barely managed to add through the clog in my throat.

"No! Well… Kind of… Just for a bit. I've got to finish filming. I've got commitments and if I stay gone too long it's going to be noticeable I'm changing within sets… You know?" He asked, a certain sadness to his eyes. I nodded once lightly and went underneath the TARDIS console in search of the only solution to his floppy skin. Finding the small vial, I threw it behind me, knowing there would be a young American following curiously behind me. I didn't hear the shattering of glass so I figured he caught it and headed back up the stairs.

"Drink that. It will tighten up the muscles in your face." I instructed and set the location of my TARDIS back to Gillingham. I sighed lightly and threw my sexy young machine into gear. Within a few wobbly minutes of being thrown around inside the TARDIS, we were back and I looked at the young man expectantly.

"Where are we?" He asked as I watched his skin fall back into place.

"Where do you think? Gillingham you fool." I responded playfully, forcing a smile on my face. "How much time do you need?" I asked, leaning heavily on the console of my TARDIS.

"I'd say a week… What are you going to do for a week?" He asked, concern for my well-being clear in his green eyes.

"Zak… Did you forget I have a time machine? I could easily just drop you off then pick you up five seconds later. While a week could pass for you, maybe a minute could pass for me." I responded, a playful smile creeping onto my face. He smiled back and sighed lightly.

"Alright… I'll see you in a week Keeper… Don't forget…" He trailed off, anxiety clear in the way his hands shook and his posture. "Where should I look for you?" He added and I pursed my lips.

"I'll find you." I replied and he nodded tightly. He went to walk outside and I grabbed his shirt. "You do realize you're wearing different clothes right now… right?" I asked him and his face turned a bright red. He lowered his head then stalked off to his room to change into the only outfit that he actually owned. I bit at my lip as I waited for him to finish changing. He exited his room, almost ran at me, and pulled me into a tight hug. Surprised, it took me a few seconds to respond and wrap my arms around him, but once I did I felt comfortable and safe. I felt myself de-tense and all too soon the hug was over. He put one hand gingerly under my chin and gently pushed my face up to look him in the eyes. I could feel both of my hearts beating frantically as he searched for something unseen.

"You're truly a mystery…" He trailed off in a mumble. A sly half-smile slid onto my face and I tried to keep my palms from sweating.

"I'm an alien Zak… That's my job…" I responded, trying to muster up the courage to say what was being screamed in my head. "Don't forget about me." I blurted and it was his turn to put on a cocky half-smile.

"Keeper… You're beyond unforgettable so that's beyond impossible." He responded and I felt something odd in the back of my head... Something that had been foreign to me for thirty years… A yearning… for… his lips? My eyes widened slightly and both of my hearts skipped a beat at the same time. My mind was practically throwing itself at him and I wanted so badly for him to close the space between us, but, alas, all too soon the moment was over. He left me empty-handed and totally flustered as he strode out the door, turning momentarily to wink and wave. Once I knew he was out of earshot, I screamed loud enough for it to echo throughout my handsome TARDIS, then sat down, leaning heavily on the console still. I knew I should be getting all that I could done while I had the time, but a good majority of me just wanted to sit there and wait for him and demand that he finished what he started.

Just then, an alarm started to sound all around me, making me jump up. I turned to see a Gallifreyan symbol telling me The Doctor was trying to get through to me. I smiled lightly and flicked the switch to answer the call, then started fiddling with keys and such to make myself look busy.

"Doctor! How may I help you?" I exclaimed, hearing a sniffling in response. I instantly stopped fidgeting with keys and buttons and turned to look at the screen, lightly smacking it a few times to make him appear.

"Could you come to these coordinates? I need the comfort of someone who would understand…" He trailed off, his eyes a bright red.

"Of course. I'll be right there." I responded, immediately heading off to find him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I sat next to the wise old Gallifreyan who was trying not to lose his mind in his despair.

"She's gone… I'm never going to see her again…" He trailed off, tears trailing endlessly down his face. I pulled him in for a tight hug and he started to sob uncontrollably. I heard his TARDIS echo his pain and my heart hurt for the crazy old man with a box. "Why? Why must we suffer so much?" He questioned me, looking up at me with cherry red eyes, looking insanely like a small child. I looked down at him, trying to decide how to answer him. My mind scanned every fact I knew, narrowing down the choices of what would be the best thing to say.

"A great American author once said "Suffering is universal. It's the one thing Buddhists, Christians, and Muslims are all worried about."… And I couldn't agree with him more. Every being, whether you be Gallifreyan or Dalek, Human or Swampie, deals with some sort of suffering and it's not necessarily singularly designated to you." I answered and his bottom lip jutted out as his eyes started to water again. "Doctor, I'm not going to baby you and tell you that one day you'll see her again, but she wouldn't want you to sit around and mope like this. She was taken from you, but at least she's still alive." I added and he looked at me for a few seconds then nodded.

"Let's go on an adventure." He suggested and I looked at him cautiously.

"Alright… Where to?" I asked, raising a brow at him.

"Nowhere with humans." He responded, his eyes going hard for a second.

"How about…Apalapucia?" I asked, thinking he could use a good pampering. He pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh… Why not?" He asked and started winding wheels and pushing buttons.

"Hold on a tic! Let me set up my TARDIS to follow yours." I demanded and he pouted for a second then nodded towards the door. I sighed and jumped from the door of his TARDIS to mine. "I really need to fix your chameleon circuit, love." I mumbled, running around the console and pushing buttons. I heard a small purr of agreement then pushed the last button to make my handsome TARDIS follow the Doctors. I long-jumped over to the Doctors TARDIS and snapped my fingers to make the doors shut. I expected an amazed look from the Doctor, but instead he was busy staring off into space. 'Note to self… Doctor does not handle heart break well.' I thought to myself and went to stand next to him. He jumped and looked up at me with astonishment.

"Nobody has ever been able to sneak up on me before…" He whispered as he stared off into space. I felt a lump develop in my throat and attempted to clear it.

"Well, I'm not just anybody now am I?" I responded, trying to sound as normal as possible. I know just how hard it is to cope when people continue to baby you and it's better to just act like everything's the way it was before.

"I guess not…" He trailed off in a mumble, then pushed the last button to get his TARDIS going and I grabbed the control console quickly to steady myself. Soon, we were back on a solid surface and no longer rocking and I fought to get my stomach back in order. Although I traveled through time and space all the time, I definitely was not used to the rickety nature of the Doctor's older TARDIS. I knew better than to say anything to him, so I skipped over to the door. "Where's Zak?" The Doctor questioned and my hand stopped on the door handle. I looked over my shoulder at him and tried to keep my pity party short and sweet.

"He's busy recording for his silly ghost show." I responded, gripping hard at the handle.

"Ghost show?" He scoffed, a touch of himself again and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah… It's a tad bit ridiculous but it's what he did before he joined me and who am I to make him completely stop doing what he loves?" I retorted and he shrugged again. The light that returned to his eyes left and we headed out into the kindness center and headed to the amusement park. "This is beyond ridiculous." I muttered under my breath and the Doctor made a small noise and I shook my head in response. I felt my hearts start to beat faster and looked around at the various metal death traps in the park.

"You look nervous." The Doctor stated and I guffawed in response.

"Kinda." I responded, feeling my hands start to sweat intensely.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked and I sighed heavily. I looked up at the brown haired Time Lord and decided to come clean.

"I've never ridden a rollercoaster before." I answered and his eyes widened to the size of golf balls.

"Seriously? In nine hundred years of living, you never once thought to try riding one of these things?" He responded, surprise clear in his tone. I nodded once in response and jumped as one of the cars roared past us. I felt him grab my arm then looked from the track of the car that just flew past us to him. "Come on. Let's go ride the Torrential Tornado." My stomach dropped at the sound of the name and my eyes widened.

"Why the bloody hell would I want to ride anything with a name like that?" I screamed at him and he just laughed in response. Unfortunately, just like everything in Apalapucia, there was no wait for the ride so there was no time for me to talk him out of this. We got into the cart and were soon strapped in tightly like canned tuna. "Are you sure this is safe?" I questioned him and he just laughed devilishly. As the coaster revved to life and we were jerked forward, my stomach was left behind and I could feel my hearts pounding in my head. The Doctor grabbed my hand and threw it up in the air as we slowly went up a hill. "Okay… This isn't too bad. I can do this. I like this." I started muttering to myself and heard somewhere the sound of someone laughing. I went to question it when all of the sudden we increased speed and were flying towards the ground. I heard myself screaming but could only focus on the thrill of flying around the track. We twisted and turned for a good three minutes and all too soon, it was over. "What? No, I wanna go again!" I exclaimed and The Doctor laughed heartily.

"Come on, there are other rides I want you to try!" He exclaimed ecstatically, grabbing my arm and yanking me along.

The rest of the day went like this; running back and forth between the different attractions that we could have gone to. We swam with Dolphins, saw art that wasn't even known yet to Earth, watched a movie, and rode many rollercoasters. By the end of the day, we were both exhausted as we strode back to our TARDIS's, our arms filled with goodies like Cotton Candy and giant stuffed animals.

"We have got to do that again sometime." The Doctor insisted and I laughed as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Definitely… But for now, I've got to go get Zak. Who knows what kind of trouble that boy could get himself into while I'm not around." I responded and he laughed lightly. Once we got to our TARDIS's, we both struggled to open the doors and laughed at each other, then switched TARDIS's and dropped our stuff of inside. "Next time we meet up, I promise I'll have my chameleon circuit fixed." I yelled out my door and he laughed. I stepped outside to find him leaning against his door with an amused look in his face. Glad I could make him forget his pain for a while, I quickly gave him a tight hug then stepped back. "Until next time." I told him and he nodded lightly. I saluted him, then stepped inside my TARDIS, shut the doors, and walked slowly to the console. "Alright handsome… Let's go get Zak." I told the sexy TARDIS I call my own and it purred its happiness.

Within twenty minutes, I was back in Gillingham but a week later than I had been before. Finding Zak was easy with the key I'd given him, and I headed out to go get him after changing into some comfortable hip-hugging jeans, a white tee-shirt, a white scarf with purple polk-a-dots, and some purple shiny high heels. I exited my TARDIS, locked it, hid it, and walked off. Soon I found his set and went to enter when I was stopped by a young, bulky male.

"I'm a good friend of Zak's." I told him and he raised a doubtful brow at me as he crossed his arms. I crossed my arms in the same fashion and shifted my wait to my other foot. Seeing Zak walking past with two men about his age with facial hair, I forgot about the bulky man in front of me. "Zak!" I exclaimed. He stopped, smiled, and started to search for me. I waved my hand at him frantically and once he found me, he started to stride towards me with that confident stride of his.

"Erik, let her through." Zak demanded and the man moved out of my way, obviously upset that I had won. I ran up to him and hugged him, feeling him lift me then spin me around in a circle. I squealed lightly then found myself giggling uncontrollably as he slowly put me down. I felt eyes on me and looked up to see the other two men that had been walking with Zak were looking at us with wide eyes. "Nick, Aaron… I'd like you to meet my girlfriend." Zak said as he draped his arm around me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Once I realized what exactly Zak had said, I felt something in the pit of my stomach that was along the lines of butterflies flitting around nervously. I found myself smile a toothy smile at the mere thought of being with Zak and didn't mind the title. I decided to go with it and held out a hand to the two men. Not really sure which was which I decided to just say a simple "Hello."

"Howdy… I'm Aaron." The taller of the two stated as he firmly grasped my hand. He had wide set shoulders, a goatee, and a bald head. He seemed like he was just a big old teddy bear that would cuddle you for hours. I smiled genuinely at him and turned to the shorter of the two. He grabbed hold of my hand with a lighter touch. Although he was shorter, he seemed a little tougher in a sense, yet still a gentle soul with a light touch of humor. I felt Zak give my shoulder a slightly stronger grip for a second as if to comfort me and somehow felt myself de-tense.

"So you're the reason Zak was gone for like three hours last week. You came all the way to London to hang out with him?" The one that I assumed was Nick asked. I gave a nervous laugh and nodded.

"Yeah… I had enough miles on my card to get a free round trip so I decided to take a small vacation to come see him." I fibbed, looking around the set so I could avoid looking them in the eyes. I may have many redeeming qualities, but lying was not one of them. Nick nodded lightly.

"So I guess you travel a lot?" He asked, trying to make small talk and I nodded in response.

"Yeah I work with the IRS." I responded, offering the first thing I could think of that would mean travelling. I felt my throat start to close up. As if sensing my distress, Zak started to pull me towards the set.

"Enough chit chat… Let's show her around!" Zak exclaimed proudly. I let out a breath and Nick and Aaron let out proud howls in response.

"Wait, what's your name again?" Aaron asked and I had to stop myself from responding with my Gallifreyan name.

"_. _ _ (first, then full name)." I responded, keeping up with the name I tried using on Zak four months ago and he cleared his throat to try to keep from laughing. I bit the inside of my cheek and Aaron and Nick looked at us like we were insane.

"Ah! Billy! Come here for a sec." Zak yelled out, trying to distract the two of his fellow investigators. A short man with a spiked up Mohawk responded by strutting up to us and nodded his head once.

"Sup?" He asked with a voice that was a higher pitch than that of the other three men.

"This is _, my girlfriend." Zak told him and Billy's eyes lit up.

"Ah, so you're the one who's been occupying Zak's thoughts all week. He's been everywhere but in the investigation this week. He's fallen several times, forgotten what he was talking about, and not heard a single word people have said until people have punched him in the gut." Billy teased and I giggled as I wrapped an arm around Zak's waist comfortably.

"Thanks Billy… Yeah I have the bruises to prove it." Zak joked lightly and rubbed at his stomach with his free hand. Finally feeling the intensity of not sleeping in 32 hours made my legs start to not want to cooperate. I gripped at Zak's shirt and as if he read my mind, his hand slid down to my waist to support my weight. I yawned lightly and Nick and Aaron simultaneously raised their eyebrows.

"Hey, just because I'm out of the country doesn't mean the IRS is going to let me off the hook work wise. I've still got stuff to do. I've been up for 32 hours straight." I explained and they both nodded understandingly. I smiled lightly and felt an exhaustion headache coming on. I reached into my bag and grabbed my sunglasses. I slid them on and leaned heavily against Zak. He chuckled lightly and swooped me off my feet. I squealed lightly and smiled into his chest.

"I better get her home. We're done filming for this one, right?" Zak asked and they nodded in response. He turned on his heel and soon we were off. He soon slid me into a car and we headed down the street.

"I parked the TARDIS right over-"

"Ah ah ah… I'm gonna get you some food first. Don't think I didn't notice your stomach rumbling." He chastised and I felt my cheeks start to burn. I sighed, shook my head, and decided it would be best not to argue.

We stopped in front of a really fancy looking Italian restaurant named Tozi. I looked at him with astonishment and he tried to hide a proud smile.

"Welcome to Tozi's, one of the best Italian restaurants that's not in Italy." Zak told me and I laughed lightly. He walked around the car and like the old fashion movies opened my door. He held out a hand for me and walked me in. Soon we were in the restaurant and eating by candlelight. I yawned again and Zak couldn't help but laugh. "So… I pieced it all together, and if you haven't slept in 32 hours, you went somewhere while we were apart." Zak stated simply and I smiled lightly. I nodded then went into explaining all that happened. After a while, Zak nodded somberly. "So… Rose is gone for good?" Zak asked, trying to catch up.

"Yeah… The Doctor's beyond devastated. It took a whole day of fun to finally get him to smile." I responded and I saw something that looked like anger flash in Zak's eyes. I tried not to look bewildered and started to assess his mood. "Zak Bagans was that jealousy that I just saw in your eyes?" I added and watched as his face turned bright red.

"Maybe…" He trailed off and soon we were teasing each other back and forth.

Once dinner was over, we were heading back to the TARDIS. I told him where to park his car and we headed into the TARDIS. I yawned again and he laughed at me yet again. He lifted me up, carried me to the bedroom and set me down lightly. He jumped over me, shaking the bed and making me laugh. Once we both settled, he put his hand on my face and started to stroke my cheek lightly. We were mere inches from each other and I found myself staring at him with a giant grin on my face. I couldn't help but think about what he referred to me as earlier and bit at my lip as I debated on asking the question that had been on my mind for hours.

"So… boyfriend girlfriend huh?" I finally managed to ask, feeling my stomach drop worse than when I was on the Torrential Tornado.

"Most definitely." Zak responded, closed the space between us and kissed me softly. I returned the kiss and soon we were kissing with the intensity of both of Gallifrey's suns. All too soon the kiss was over and we both found ourselves gasping for air. He put an arm loosely on my waist and the last thing I remember before I passed out was his finger lightly tracing a circle over and over on my hip, leaving chills that ran all the way up my spine with each turn.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Alrighty ro, off we go!" I exclaimed, skipping around the TARDIS in one of my many pairs of gym shoes. After living amongst humans for so long, I still don't completely understand why they're obsessed with shoes, but I'm the same way. A good majority of the human money I get goes towards buying new shoes... Not clothes... Just shoes. I have an outfit for each day of the week and a few pairs of pajamas, but that's it.

"Keeper!" I heard Zak screaming at me, ending my shoe day dream. I looked at him inquisitorially and he chuckled lightly with a shake of his head. "I was asking you where we were going." He responded and I skipped around the console, trying to hide a smile.

"Nowhere in specific." I lied, flipping a switch as we whirred into motion. He instantly grabbed for the bar around the console and I giggled lightly. I threw my hands up in the air and waved them around. "Look! No hands!" I exclaimed and he glared at me playfully. Like a panther, he crouched down to pounce and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're asking for it lassie." He threatened in a playful Irish accent.

"Aren't I always?" I questioned in response and he shrugged in agreement then launched himself at me. I spun to try to stay out of his grasp in vein and ended up tumbling to the floor with him. He pinned me down with his legs and held his hands up threateningly.

"You have five seconds to tell me where we're going." He threatened again and smiled devilishly at me.

"Or what?" I asked.

"Five… Four… Three… Two… One!" Zak counted down then threw his arms down and started to tickle my sides. I screamed then started to giggle uncontrollably and squirmed around, trying to get out of his reach.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you!" I gave in and soon his onslaught of tickling came to an end. He looked at me expectantly while I attempted to catch my breath. "Raxacoricofallapatorious." I told him and his head shot back a bit in confusion. I laughed a little then rolled my eyes. "It's a place on the edge of Mutter's spiral. The sky there is purple!" I exclaimed and it was his turn to laugh.

"There is so much humans don't know about the universe, isn't there?" He asked and I nodded lightly and motioned for him to let me go. Soon we were back on our feet and heading out to look at our surroundings when I realized we were still in our pajamas. I smiled lightly to myself and stopped, lightly tapping a bunny slipper covered foot. When Zak realized I wasn't behind him, he turned and looked at me with a puzzled expression. I checked him out sarcastically with a small giggle then his eyes widened. "Yeahh we should probably change!" He exclaimed and I nodded with a laugh.

Once we were both properly dressed, we headed out into the unknown with our arms interlocked and a skip in our steps. I could tell he wasn't normally this hyperactive and free-spirited with people because he seemed a little tense and it made me happy to know that he was comfortable enough with me to let loose a little. I skidded to a stop when I realized where I wanted to go here and got another inquisitorial look from Zak.

"What now?" He questioned me in an exasperated tone.

"I just realized… I'm taking you to one of Raxacoricofallapatorious's two oceans and I didn't have us grab bathing suits…" I trailed off and he groaned in response. I turned us around and we both changed into outfits that permitted bathing suits to fit comfortably beneath them. I went with an old fashioned retro style red bikini with white polka dots and a small red summer dress with a white cardigan and small black ballet flats then headed out to find Zak waiting on me expectantly. He raised an eyebrow at me playfully and held out a hand to me.

"Are we ready to go now?" He asked me jokingly and I tried to keep the blood from rushing to my cheeks. "Look! Your cheeks match your dress!" Zak exclaimed and I felt my cheeks become even redder as he laughed then grabbed my hand and guided me out the door of my once again hidden TARDIS. I smiled proudly to myself, glad that the chameleon circuit was back in order. Soon it was time for me to lead and we ended up traveling through the forest to the side of the ocean that was as far away from the vinegar sea as possible. Although this was a beautiful planet, the vinegar sea was atrocious and I couldn't stand the smell of it. Zak was humming lightly to himself as he swayed my hand back and forth and I couldn't help but smile triumphantly. This handsome young man was all mine… And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to go see some time?" I asked him, trying to strike up conversation. He thought on it for a while, walking with his lips pursed in thought. Just when I thought I couldn't take the silence anymore, he cut off my complaining with a simple response.

"America in twenty years from when we met." He answered simply and I guffawed.

"I can take you anywhere in the universe at any given time, and all you want to see is America in twenty years? It's not that great love!" I exclaimed in astonishment. I saw a certain light leave his eyes and his head lowered in embarrassment.

"I just want to know if my show is successful…" He trailed off in a mumble. I couldn't help but sigh as I tried to decide how to word my response.

"Sweetie, it doesn't work like that. I can't bring you into your own timeline. It's all a bunch of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff-" (smiling mentally at the phrase the Doctor had told me he had used once to get himself out of a sticky situation) "-and I can't take you twenty years into your own future. You would have been missing for twenty years and the show wouldn't have gone on the way it would if you were around." I explained and he nodded his head solemnly. I stopped us and pulled on him lightly to get him to turn towards me. I made him look at me and I made sure the look on my face was one of pure apology when I said "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I sometimes forget how pure and simple humans' goals are. I've done it all and seen it all. I don't think the way you do and sometimes I forget that you're not like me." I apologized and he smiled at me lightly.

"It's quite alright ma'am." He responded in that oh-so-attractive southern accent of his as he leaned in to give me a kiss. The kiss was short and sweet and soon we were back on our way towards the ocean. Soon we reached the beach and he threw off his shirt and ran into the water. I giggled lightly then ran in after him after throwing my cardigan, shoes, and dress to the side.

We swam and played for a good hour and soon decided to head back to the TARDIS for the night. When I got to our clothes, my TARDIS key had burned a hole through the pocket and was starting to slightly melt the sand around it and I groaned lightly.

"Ah bloody hell…" I mumbled and heard a hum in response from Zak. We raced off to find the TARDIS and found nothing in its place and I found myself falling to my knees in despair. Without the TARDIS, we were stuck here on Raxacoricofallapatorious forever…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What are we going to do?" Zak groaned in distress. I shook my head and anxiously dragged my fingers through my hair. I blew out a gust of air and looked around for any trace of my TARDIS in vain and shivered lightly. "Hun, you're standing out here in a bikini... Aren't you a little cold?" Zak asked, concern for my well-being clear in his voice.

"Well, yeah, but I can't really do anything about that now can I, since my dress is currently being used to keep my key from burning a hole in my hand?" I mused and he pursed his lips at me then handed me his skin tight shirt that he always wore. I rolled my eyes lightly and shrugged it on with a sigh. Feeling only slightly better, I decided it was time we started to search for signs of the TARDIS. Normally, I could've have just made a tracking device, but we were stuck in the middle of the forest of Raxacoricofallapatorius with no source of power or even a source of metal to make a conductor.

"Where do you think it went?" Zak asked and my eye twitched when he called my handsome TARDIS an it. I scowled slightly at the ground, trying to hide my disgust.

"_He_ was taken... By whom I do not know... All I know is he's gone and the old boy wouldn't just leave us. He may be old, but he's the most gentlemanly TARDIS I know." I explained and Zak chuckled lightly.

"I take it you know a lot of TARDIS's then?" He questioned with a raise of his eyebrow and a small smile twitched onto my face.

"Why of course! Time Lords invented the TARDIS to better our abilities to affect time. If you didn't know at least three of the thousands of TARDIS's on a personal level, you were considered a disgrace back before the great Time War." I explained, realizing I'd gotten a little carried away when Zak's curiosity turned to confusion. "It's a very long story. Basically, my people were going through an age of prosperity until the Daleks attacked and ruined everything." I added and he nodded insightfully.

"Did you guys win?" Zak asked with optimism clear in his eyes. I gritted my teeth and attempted to put the words together through the bile that arose in my throat.

"No… You remember back when you first met The Doctor?" I questioned as we walked, attempted to keep my flip flops from thwacking noisily against the bottoms of my feet as we searched. I started to feel the heat from my key and repositioned my dress around the key to add another layer of protection as the key burned through the dress.

"Of course, how could I forget? You guys saved me from those viney people." He responded and I giggled lightly.

"They're called Swampies; but yes, he helped me save you. While we were saving you, the elder mentioned that my race was all dead and gone… I asked The Doctor about it while you were resting and he told me that we lost the Time War… Well, I guess neither of us really lost because both races were placed in a Time Lock in order to save the rest of the universe." I replied and he nodded once and looked down at the ground then over at me.

"What was your old life like?" He asked me and I felt like I was going to break my jaw with how tightly I was clenching my jaw.

"It was average, I guess… My children had all grown up and were living their own lives when I left to go travel, my husband wasn't what you'd call ideal and therefore I didn't really have anyone left on Gallifrey that needed me so I went to go find someone who did." I answered truthfully, trying to hide the pain in my eyes with a look towards the ground. When I looked back up, Zak was looking at me incredulously. "What?" I asked, noticing tension in his muscles.

"You're married? And have kids?" He practically squealed at me and I held back a smile.

"Kind of… But that was a different life. Zak, you have to realize that I'm hundreds and hundreds of years old. I've lived at least eight of your lifetimes. I age very slow and once I age to a point of death or I've been fatally injured I regenerate. I've never loved anyone with this face or with this mind. Everytime I regenerate it's like I'm a whole new person." I explained and he de-tensed a bit. I smiled at him lightly and jumped as I felt a searing pain in my fingers and threw the TARDIS key up in the air. "Damnit, handsome, that was entirely unnecessary." I mumbled lightly, forgetting that Zak was there for a second.

"Hey I know I'm handsome but I was just curious." Zak teased and I stuck my tongue out at him. I looked at the TARDIS key on the ground and almost had to squint to keep from blinding myself. "Doesn't that mean we're close to the TARDIS?" Zak questioned and I nodded lightly. I snapped with both hands then clapped and the key stopped heating up. I smiled, picked it up, and looked over at a confused Zak. I chuckled lightly, kissed him lightly, then looked him in the eye.

"You have a lot to learn my young padawan." I told him, proud of my use of earth slang. Zak chuckled and I grabbed his hand then he pulled me back for another kiss. He deepened the kiss and I forgot all about my mission to find my TARDIS. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands rested lightly around my waist as we kissed passionately. Just like always, the kiss ended too soon and he smiled at me lightly. "What was that for?" I asked him, the euphoria of his kiss causing my endorphins to fly around my heightened central nervous system like hummingbirds.

"Sometimes you forget that our missions are dangerous and I just wanted to kiss you like that at least once… Just in case." He responded and I smiled so wide my cheeks hurt.

"You're such a goof… But I promise I will try my hardest to never let you get hurt." I promised and before he could respond there was an agonizing pain that radiated through me from my back and I let out a loud scream. I knew Zak felt it too because he screamed out as well and soon we were both on the ground, unable to move.

"Well that was very… Disgusting… I've always hated human love, haven't you Dren?" I heard a snake-like voice coming from my left as I saw the legs of one of the Slitheen walk up behind Zak.

"I agree Tloorm." I heard a response and I felt my lips start to process movement again as Tloorm kicked Zak.

"Don't you touch him." I hissed and felt another stabbing pain in my back, screamed, and passed out in pain

Sorry guys! I've been super busy with testing, track, and band. I'll be back on track this weekend but I'm gonna post two chapters tonight in a sort of retribution. I've also put some juicy Keeper-Zak action in here just for you! Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Thanks to my accelerated metabolism, I woke well before Zak and could feel my bones aching from lack of movement. I kept as still as I could while I assessed my surroundings. Once I'd established that there were no Slitheen around, I slowly extended my limbs, groaning as quietly as I could as my muscles screamed at me. I sat up and noticed I'd been stripped of what little clothes I had. I squealed lightly and looked around for something before Zak woke up. I looked anywhere but at him as I searched the room for something to cover myself with and groaned in exasperation when I didn't find anything. I peaked my head out of the hole in the wall that functioned as a door and saw two strips of cloth that were obviously meant for Zak and I. I looked around, still finding none of the Slitheen around and made a run for the other side of the room. When I noticed the blocks of earth were falling out from under my feet every other step, I stopped carefully on a steady block. I blew a lock of my hair out of my face and looked down at the floor. Deciding there was no specific rhyme or reason to the blocks falling, I just went with what my feet told me and took a cautious step each time. Once I reached the other side of the room, I fashioned myself a cloth dress and tied it so I had one shoulder strap. I sneered in disgust then headed back to the room with Zak's cloth and was halfway there when I noticed something breathing on my shoulder. I stopped where I stood and looked over my shoulder to find a hydra head looking at me angrily. I ran for it, barely making it through the door without becoming a hydra-chew-toy. With shaky legs, I walked over to Zak and laid the cloth over his… parts and pulled myself up onto my dirt-bed while I waited for him to wake. Once he woke and saw me, he smiled lightly then his smile faded as he realized where we were.

"Before you say anything, I'm going to let you er… dress yourself." I told him, turning and looking at the wall. I heard the sounds of Zak fumbling around trying to fashion himself a man skirt then felt a strong finger tap me lightly on the shoulder. I spun around and Zak looked at me with scared eyes. "Zak Bagans, how many times do I have to tell you?" I started, smiling and wrapping my arms around his neck. "I will never let anything or anyone hurt you." I finished and he attempted to smile back.

"If you say so." He stated simply.

"I do." I responded and hopped down of the bed then turned to look at the door. Ironic, that our only way to safety could quite potentially kill us. I sighed and grabbed hold of his hand tightly. "Do you trust me?" I whispered to him and he chuckled lightly.

"Keeper, if I didn't would I have travelled with you for four months?" He asked and I shrugged lightly.

"We need to split up for like, five seconds… There's a hydra in the next room and in order to even have a chance of surviving, we have to confuse it. The best way to do that is to go separate ways." I explained and he sighed lightly then nodded in response. I squeezed his hand once then let go and headed over to the door. Once he was next to me I gave him one last reassuring look then got in a running position. "Alright… On the count of three… One… Two… Three!" I exclaimed then bolted for the next door. Keeping to the edge of the room, I ran with all my might, noting the growling that was sounding from behind me. I looked up long enough to notice Zak was cornered by two of the three heads and I sighed lightly. I picked up a rock for each head and chucked them with all my might as I ran. I smiled triumphantly as both rocks hit their targets and put a note in the back of my mind to thank the Menti Celesiti for our coordination later. With a growl, both heads turned to face me and chased after me with a new fury alight in their eyes. I motioned for Zak to run, and once I was sure he was in the next room, I made a break for it myself. I jumped through the door just in time, once again barely escaping being eaten alive. "Well that was a close one!" I exclaimed, looking up at the man I came to know as my boyfriend and was confused when he didn't answer. "Everything alright love?" I questioned, walking up to his side.

"We're in a cage." He stated simply, motioning to the bars that encased the room. I pursed my lips and went to leave the room to look for another exit to find the door had collapsed in on itself and groaned lightly.

"Oh go right ahead you bloody fools! Lock me up! Tell ya what, I'll even act like a stupid ape for ya! But when you figure out who I am, you're going to be begging for mercy!" I screamed out, hearing laughter approaching us.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… We get it human, you're important enough that we can't keep you here… Blah, blah, blah. It's nothing we haven't heard before." The one I recognized as Dren told me and I smiled devilishly back at her.

"Oh no… I'm no human. No matter who you are I know you'll cringe at just the mere mention of my species…" I trailed off for dramatic effect and noted that Zak was watching me curiously.

"Oh? What are you then? C'mon then… Spit it out. Either way we're keeping you here pet." She responded, dragging out the s. When the word pet escaped her lips my eye twitched and the cloth made sense now. We were here to be their entertainment? I had to hold a growl back as I waited impatiently for her response to my next words.

"I have two words for you… Time Lord." I told her and she hissed in response. I chuckled and started to walk towards her. "So lock me up for as long as you want… Just know that when I get out of here you'll be more sorry than the Swampies were when they found out their God Kroll was a phony." I added and watched as Dren slowly disappeared into the darkness of the room.

"Y'know… You can be really scary sometimes." Zak stated simply and I burst out laughing.

"That's rich. If you knew her at all you'd know she wouldn't hurt a fly." I heard a familiar and unnerving voice come from the other side of the room. I felt my hairs stand on end and groaned as I realized who was speaking.

"Why won't you just die already Master?!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot like a little girl. He chuckled and slithered like a snake out of the darkness of his cage.

"Sorry… I guess I just like annoying you too much." He teased and I sneered in response. "Forget about me… I see you've still got the human with you." He noted and I nodded once, glaring daggers at him.

"Forget about that… How are we going to get out of here?" I asked him and he shrugged. "If only the Doctor was here… He was always the most resourceful of our class…" I trailed off and heard more shuffling in the cage to my left followed by some groaning.

"Did somebody call for a Doctor?" I heard his comforting voice and smiled lightly.

"Doctor! How are you doing?" I asked and he smiled sadly at me.

"Mentally I'm better than I was… Physically I've been better than I am… That damn hydra took a bite out of me while I was protecting Martha over here." He explained and nodded towards something behind him and a young woman with a warm chocolate color to her skin appeared with a shy wave of her hand. I sighed and plopped down on the ground in defeat.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" I groaned, throwing my head in my hands and felt a familiar warm touch on my shoulder. I smiled into my hands then looked up adoringly at Zak and he smiled back then wrapped a comforting arm around me.

"Hey… We'll get out of this… We always do." Zak told me, his optimism clearly showing. The complete and utter faith in me that was evident in his eyes was heart breaking and I knew I had to somehow get him out of here safely. I ran a hand through my hair and looked around at our resources in our cage.

"Well we've got nothing useful in here… What about you guys?" They all shook their heads and I let out an aggravated puff of air then the Doctors eyes lit up. He turned from us and I heard him muttering something under his breath. I looked at him like he was crazy then he turned, noticed me, and held up a finger to tell me to wait for a second. After a few seconds, there was a bright flash in the middle of the room and a young handsome man that kind of reminded me of a Superman-Spiderman mix appeared in the middle of the room in a large trench coat.

"Did someone order a super deluxe hotty on the spotty?" The young man exclaimed and I raised my brows at him. I couldn't help but smile as his eyes went from the Doctor to me and he smiled a dashing and amazingly white smile at me. "Captain Jack Harkness." He told me and held out a hand to me.

Hahahaha I know, that was an evil cliffhanger but I will be posting on Sunday again so don't worry! You won't have to wait too long to figure out what Mr. Captain Jack Harkness is up to!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Oh would you stop already?" I heard the Doctor groan and Jack rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying hello!" Jack exclaimed as he turned on the Doctor. I sighed heavily and stepped forward.

"Could we focus on the problem at hand?" I begged and they both turned to me with raised brows. "I want to get out of this damned cage so I can go teach the Slitheen a lesson." I grumbled and The Doctor looked at me disapprovingly.

"No. We never harm others." The Doctor responded stubbornly and I rolled my eyes. I noticed the Masters eye roll of agreement.

"Oh come on Doctor!" The Master exclaimed for starters. "Why don't you live a little? Live up to the fear that comes along with your name!" He finished and the Doctor shook his head.

"Never. Not unless there is no other option… And that's final." The Doctor answered and both the Master and I sighed. Jack shook his head then walked over to the mantle where the keys were being held. He stalked back to my cage and unlocked it then did the same for the others. I opened the door and ran to tend to the Doctor's wounds.

"You'll be alright… As long as the wound is cleaned when you get back to your TARDIS, it'll heal." I told him and he nodded. I helped him up then looked at the several doors in the room.

"Which way should we go? I mean, we have no idea when one leads out or to the TARDIS's." I heard the Master question and I sighed in response. With a shrug of nonchalance, I headed out one of the doors. With a yawn, I started us down the corridor, hoping that our slow pace wouldn't get us caught. I stopped for a second and listened for the call of my TARDIS and heard it down the hall. I smiled lightly and turned us to the left.

"I need to stop." The Doctor breathed and I shook my head.

"We're almost there Doctor." I responded and he looked at me with confusion. I smiled lightly and just continued on. Hearing the whispering of my TARDIS increase in volume, I knew my TARDIS was behind the next door. I excitedly opened the door and was welcomed by a familiar sight as well as a hoard of Slitheen keeping me from my TARDIS. They immediately opened fire and I shut the door as quickly as I could… But not quickly enough. Zak's scream was enough confirmation that someone had been shot and I gasped in fear. I turned to see blood seeping down his chest. I felt my eye start to twitch in anger and looked to the young woman known as Martha. I motioned for her to take the Doctor and grabbed the Master.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" The Master exclaimed and I smiled devilishly.

"Play dead." I ordered and he obliged cautiously. I opened the door once they ceased fire and held up my arm that wasn't holding the Master up in surrender. "Please! He's hurt!" I exclaimed and the Slitheen rolled their eyes. They started toward us and I set him down.

"Back up human and let us do our work." One of them ordered and I backed up. I smiled and ran towards the table that held all the sonic weapons. I grabbed them all and hid them behind my back. "There's nothing wrong with this human, you fool." The one who had told me to back up spat at me and I smiled devilishly.

"Pitty… I wish he was injured… I've always enjoyed watching him suffer… Master! Catch!" I told him and tossed his sonic knife in his direction. He caught it mid-flight and turned his crazed eyes on the Slitheen.

"Peek-a-boo." He stated simply then slashed through the air at them. Even though he didn't physically touch them, the sonic part of the knife worked its magic and the Slitheen warriors were soon all holding their necks and writhing in pain on the ground.

"Nice work primate." I teased and he smiled cockily at me. I skipped over and opened the door to see the two very pale men leaning against the wall as Martha and Jack shot sonic blasters at an unseen enemy. "You two wanna keep killing people or go to the TARDIS's?" I asked and Jack shot me a sly smile.

"Well of course I always like getting the chance to use this thing, but I think I'm ready to get off of this planet." Jack responded and I grabbed Zak while Martha grabbed the Doctor. Jack continued to shoot towards the left as we practically dragged the two of them into the room then he slammed the door shut. "How did you manage to find them?" Jack asked and I smiled.

"My TARDIS is a newer model than the Doctors which means, by default, it has more functions. One of the things they initially did when I set out to travel was connect my brain to my TARDIS so I could always find it and know what's wrong with it since I was travelling on my own." I explained and Jack nodded curiously in response. I sighed and continued to drag Zak to my TARDIS. The Master surprisingly picked up his legs and helped me in my TARDIS as Jack helped Martha with the Doctor. I raised my eyebrows at the Master and he shrugged.

"I did tell you that I found you entrancing… I wasn't kidding." He explained and I nodded lightly while I tried to hide a smug smile. Zak groaned in pain, reminding me that he was injured and the smile was gone from both my mind and my face. I ran to the console and grabbed the extensive first aid kit from underneath. I opened it as I ran back to Zak and slid down beside him.

"Master I'm going to need you to hold him down." I told him and he nodded stiffly. I pulled out the tweezers and sighed as I went in to get the bullet out of his shoulder. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from gagging at the sound of the tweezers moving around in his shoulder. Once Zak became a little more aware of what was going on, he started to scream out in pain and it took everything in me to not stop just to stop his pain. "I know… I know, love. It'll just hurt for a few more minutes… I've got to get the bullet out…" I cooed to him, hoping that he could still somewhat hear me. Once I got the bullet out, I then gave him some anesthetic so he could rest and set a pillow under his head. He was out within seconds and we went to go check on the Doctor. He was still in severe pain so I gave him the highest dosage of anesthetic since his body would burn it off within the hour. I stitched up the bite mark as best as I could then looked towards the young, worried female that was leaning up against Jack. "He'll be okay… Trust me, I've known this man my entire life and he never gives up… Especially because of something as simple as a bite from a hydra. Just keep giving him this anesthetic every hour and a half for two days so his body can heal. I'm going to set his TARDIS up so it follows mine but only until we get to a safe place on Earth." I told her and she nodded as she processed what I told her.

"Wait… you're not staying with us? Not even until he's healed?" Jack asked incredulously and I raised my brows at him.

"You really think it's a good idea for Time Lords to be together in one place for too long? I mean… Look what happened here. We didn't even plan to meet up and somehow we all ended up on Raxicoricofallapatorious then had all of our TARDIS's stolen… Next time we won't be so lucky and find them so easily… What if next time I'm the one who's incapacitated?" I asked and Jack nodded in understanding.

"I get what you're saying… I just don't like it." Jack told me and I smiled back.

"We'll see each other very soon… I just know it." I told him and he pulled me in for a tight squeeze. He let me go and I turned my intention to Martha. "Martha… You take care of him… He doesn't do too well without someone by his side to tell him what to do." I told her and gave her an awkward pat on the shoulder. I set the Doctors TARDIS to follow mine and turned to face the two of them with the sleeping Doctor at their feet. "Alrighty, I'm not going to stop off so this is goodbye for now… Master, are you coming?" I asked him and he nodded cheerily. We left the Doctors TARDIS and walked over to the Masters. "I assume you're going off to go wreak havoc elsewhere?" I asked him and he chuckled lightly.

"You know me so well." He responded and I rolled my eyes. Knowing it was a lost cause to even attempt to persuade him to stop trying to destroy the universe, I just turned on my heel, pushing this problem aside to deal with later. Before I could take a step towards my TARDIS, I felt something tighten around my wrist and he yanked me in then planted a kiss on my lips. I squealed out in surprise, then pulled back and slapped him in the face. "Ooo I love it when you play hard to get." He teased and I guffawed at him then turned on my heel again and stormed off to my TARDIS. Glad that the chameleon circuit was no longer broken so I knew which one was mine, I opened the door then slammed it shut behind me and took off, ranting to the handsome being I knew as my TARDIS about how ridiculous the Master was.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Oh, Zak, would you calm down! You're healing fantastically!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms around exasperatedly.

"I'm going to scar!" He screamed back, furious. "Don't you realize what that means?! How am I supposed to explain this to Nick and Aaron?" He questioned angrily and I stopped in my tracks. I felt myself pale and I turned to look at him. That was a question I hadn't been thinking about. I drew a blank as I stood there and stared at the muscular man. I pressed my lips together and attempted to gather my thoughts and piece together an answer. Zak raised his eyebrows expectantly at me and I shook my head vigorously.

"I… I don't know…" I mumbled and started to pace.

"You don't know? You're almost nine hundred years old and you don't know?" Zak spat and I flinched at his harsh tone. He went to apologize when a red light started flashing and the emergency alarm started flashing. Dropping the topic at hand, I ran over to the control console. After pressing a few buttons, the screen sputtered to life and Zak's crew members appeared on the screen looking quite terrified. Although they were safely tucked away in the tunnels under the place they were investigating in Gillingham, they seemed like they were in trouble. "What's going on?" He asked in a tensed voice. I shook my head and set our coordinates for where they were and sighed. "What are we doing?"

"What do you think? We're going to figure out what's going on." I told him and could practically feel his smile.

"You've got a soft spot for humans." He stated simply and I rolled my eyes.

"Most Gallifreyans do." I started and turned to look at him. "There's too much that's similar between our species for us to naturally feel a pull towards you as well as a need to protect you all." I added then turned back to the console. I grabbed hold of the lever that would bring us back to Gillingham then turned to look at Zak. "Let's go save your friends then, shall we?" I asked rhetorically then threw down the lever and off we went. Within seconds we were back on Earth and I sighed lightly, ready to open the door to a shit storm of questions from Nick and Aaron. I decided it was best to just get it over with. Once I opened the door, I looked around and realized the calibration was a tad off so we ended up a few tunnels away from the other two. Glad to have escaped the questions for a little while, I headed out, hoping Zak was close behind.

"What happened to saving my friends?" Zak exclaimed, obviously still aggravated from our discussion from earlier. I sighed and turned on him.

"Look, how 'bout you hop off your high horse and take a look around. If you haven't noticed, we're in the tunnels in Gillingham. I had the TARDIS lock onto your friends in case they were ever in any sort of trouble. I may be almost nine hundred years old, but I still have things to learn. I've never had a companion that had to keep what he did with me a secret so why don't you cut me some slack!" I snapped at him then turned around. He grabbed hold of my hand then yanked me around and pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry." He said and I slowly wrapped my arms around him. He sighed as he felt me de-tense and nuzzled into my hair. "I was wrong. I need to realize that you're not perfect. Sometimes it's hard to imagine that you're anything but perfect because you're always so crazy happy and optimistic. You always seem to know how to fix things so when there is something wrong and you don't know how to fix it it's scary." He explained and I nodded into his chest.

"It's alright. I understand where you're coming from." I told him, pulling back to kiss him softly. "Alright… Let's go save your friends." I told him and grabbed hold of his hand. I yanked him along in the dark through the tunnels.

"Can you see?" He asked me and I giggled lightly.

"Not really but a little bit. Since I'm connected to my TARDIS, I know exactly what it's searching for. Even though the calibration is off, the TARDIS still knows where it was trying to land so I know exactly where I'm supposed to go." I explained to him and he nodded. He left me to lead us through the tunnels and soon we started to hear the sounds of the two men talking. I smiled lightly and turned us down the tunnel where the sounds were coming from. Once we got down to the end of the tunnel, the two men were huddled next to a small light trying to keep warm. I giggled and said "Well aren't you two the cutest couple on this planet?" I asked and their heads shot up. They smiled ecstatically at the two of us then jumped up to greet us.

"How did you guys get down here?" Nick asked and I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ah that's not important… What's going on? Why are you guys huddle down here?" I asked and they looked at us incredulously.

"Haven't you guys seen what's going on up there?" Aaron asked and we shook our heads in unison.

"No what's going on?" I asked and gripped at Zak's hand.

"There are these weird sphere things roaming around claiming that we owe leadership to the Master and killing people… It's awful." Nick explained and my eyes widened.

"No…" I whispered and felt my knees go weak as Zak attempted to hold me up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Is she okay?!" Aaron exclaimed and I attempted to look normal but couldn't make myself even look at the three men. What the bloody hell would I say? _Oh that's an old friend of mine. Let's pop in and say hi! No big deal_… Yeah, no. I looked up at Zak to see his concerned gaze and just shook my head.

"What is wrong _?" Nick asked and I shook my head frantically. Zak cleared his throat and lifted me up with ease.

"Give us a sec will ya?" Zak asked and carried me around the corner without waiting for an answer. "Keeper? What do you want to do?" Zak asked me and I looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I… I don't know… I don't think I could hurt him…" I told Zak, looking around the cave that we were resting in. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I felt my head start to hurt and Zak grabbed hold of my arms.

"Keeper… You're pulling out your beautiful hair." Zak told me, hoping the compliment would help calm me down and I smiled lightly, feeling warmth spread across my cheeks as guilt slapped me across the face, the memory of the Master kissing me resurfacing… But I didn't like the kiss so what's bugging me about it? I guess the fact that it actually happened... No the actual reason rested under the surface and made me feel squirmy so I pushed the thought aside. I decided it was time to put on my big girl panties and straightened up.

"Alright. Let's get out of here." I started off and peeked my head around the corner. "Nick! Aaron! Let's go!" I screamed out and heard quick footsteps coming towards us.

"Where are we going?" Aaron asked with an amused tone.

"Why, we're getting out of here you silly man!" I exclaimed and forced a smile on my face.

"How? The cave was sealed off." Aaron responded and I stopped for a second. I had a feeling he would say that but actually hearing it made my stomach sink. Making a decision, I turned around on my heel.

"You'll see." I told him then ran forward with a skip in my step. Listening back, I heard their footsteps behind me and my stomach started to churn. I turned the corner and reached my TARDIS which was currently hiding itself as a rock. I quickly stepped inside after finding the door, telling myself there was no looking back and that this was the right thing to do.

"What the…" I heard and sighed then turned to look at Nick. He was staring at the round things and running his hands over the railings. I clenched my jaw and my fists, feeling my stomach churn even more. I felt a comforting hand resting on my shoulder and smiled a very tense smile.

"How is this possible?" Aaron asked as he came back into the TARDIS after checking out the outside.

"He's called a TARDIS." I stated simply and was about to explain when Nick unknowingly cut me off.

"He?" He asked simply and I held back an eye roll.

"Yes, he… He's alive…. But, anyway, he's called a TARDIS which stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." I explained and felt I had their attention so I continued. "The day we met I said I worked for the IRS… I lied. I'm not even from this world. I'm from a place called Gallifrey and I'm what's commonly known as a Time Lord. This is my ship. Zak and I have been travelling for months but we can come back and see you a minute or so after he left with me. A good majority of the time we're fighting for your kind, but every once in a while we just travel for fun… When you both shook my hand, my TARDIS implanted you two in his memory. We knew you both were down here because my TARDIS alarmed me of your distress and we came as soon as possible." I continued and Nick looked at me with amazement.

"You mean to tell me… That you've been tracking us? That's some creepy stalker shit! What the hell kinda shit are you into Zak?" Nick exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"No you bloody idiot. I mean to tell you that my TARDIS has been watching out for you two for your own sake. Now come on… I've got to go save your damn planet again." I told them, muttering the last part under my breath. I felt my TARDIS rumble slightly in agreement and had to stop myself from smiling in response. With a yawn I shut the door and started up my TARDIS, simply setting the coordinates for above ground. I turned back to the guys and smiled lightly. "I'd hold on to something." I told them and flipped the switch to get us moving. While Zak and I laughed at the familiar tossing and turning, Nick and Aaron were screaming their heads off. Once we landed, I turned to see Nick and Aaron flat on their butts. I shook my head lightly and walked outside within seconds, there were Toclofane flying around us.

"State your name, Time Lord." One demanded and I sighed lightly.

"Keeper." I spat and their flight became slightly more sporadic.

"You must come with us. The Master has been asking for you." One exclaimed and I shook my head intently.

"No way. You can't make me." I told them and they started beeping like they had the last time I'd killed their kind and my eyes widened. I pushed the boys back into the TARDIS and listened while the Toclofane exploded. "Jeez… I didn't know the Master wanted me there that badly…" I mumbled then looked at Zak. "Could you get them somewhere safe? I'll be right back, I promise." I told him and he nodded once. Once they left the TARDIS, I set the coordinates for the ship that was resting in the sky about to explode. I left my TARDIS and found the Master laying on the floor with a bullet wound in his chest. I felt my stomach drop and ran up to him. I felt a very light pulse and attempted to get him to respond to touch. "Oh, Master what have you done?" I sighed and saw his eyes open slightly and his cocky grin return.

"What am I always doing? Trying to take over the world." He told me with a slight laugh that turned into a coughing fit. I felt my eyes start to sting and looked at him with sad eyes. "My wife… The bearer of my children… Would you do me the honor of saving me one last time…?" He asked and I felt the tears spill over. The truth that had been threatening to spill over since the day the Master reentered my life finally broke through and I felt my hearts clench.

"What could I possibly do?" I managed to choke out and he handed me a ring.

"Give this to a woman known as Miss Trefusis. She'll know what to do with it when the time comes." He explained and I nodded in defeat. "My heart is always yours… No matter what I've done to you out of anger or spite, I will always love you." He told me with his last breath. With a sob, I lifted myself up and did as he told me. I easily found the lady and gave her the ring. She tried to get me to explain but I just walked away, shutting that chapter of my life and went back to get Zak. After my TARDIS calmed me, I walked outside, ready for the shit storm of questions from Nick and Aaron but found only Zak waiting patiently for me with a crooked smile on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Hello beautiful." Zak said simply as he pushed off the wall he was leaning on and walked towards me.

"What's up buttercup?" I asked him as the familiar feeling of guilt tugged at my insides. I forced it down with the fact that this face hadn't loved the Master at any point in time. After that realization, my mind and my stomach both stopped fighting my heart and the natural feeling of being with Zak returned. I quickened my pace and soon was engulfed with his sweet smell. Within seconds I was relaxed and had my arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked, his accent now extremely British and extremely hot. I smiled into his chest and nodded.

"Just happy to see you." I told him with a small laugh as I looked up at him.

"I'm happy to see you too… Hey… I want you to meet my family at some point." He told me and my eyes widened slightly.

"They won't like me. I'm stealing away their son." I responded and he laughed then sneered in an adorable way.

"Yeah, how dare anybody steal away their 36 year old son?" He retorted with a roll of his eyes. I felt my cheeks redden and hid my face in his chest again. He chuckled then pulled me forward towards the TARDIS.

"What about Aaron and Nick?" I asked and he shrugged lightly.

"They're big boys; they can fair on their own." He responded with a certain level of nonchalance.

"What did you tell them though?" I questioned further and he looked down at me with loving eyes.

"That I really care about you and even though I'm not going to explain what happened or what exactly is going on with you, they should trust my judgement and be nice to you." He explained and I found myself smiling even wider.

"Zak Bagans you really are amazing." I told him and he chuckled. He draped his arm loosely over my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his waist as we finished walking to the TARDIS. We walked in and I headed to the control console. "Where would you like to go you handsome devil?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I just want to stay in tonight if that's alright with you." He answered and I nodded with a smile.

I changed my question to "Alright, then what would you like to do?" and waited patiently for an answer while he tapped his foot in thought.

"What about a scary movie in the theater?" He offered and I shrugged then nodded. He led us towards the theatre room and I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was getting to know the TARDIS as well as I did. I stopped us at our room and ignored the look he was giving me.

"I want my sweats…" I mumbled under my breath and sauntered into the bedroom. I grabbed the only pair of sweatpants I own and one of Zak's muscle t-shirts and changed, adding a pair of fuzzy socks and slippers. I then went into the bathroom, washed my face and pulled my long hair up into a sloppy bun then slid out to where Zak was waiting for me. He had to do a double take when I walked out the door.

"Whoa…" was all he could muster and I crossed my arms at him then raised my eyebrows.

"What?" I snapped at him, about to storm away.

"Nothing it's just… different." He said simply and that was it.

"Sorry I don't want to be uncomfortable in my own home." I yelled at him over my shoulder as I started to stomp away from him.

"No… don't." He called after me and soon his arms were around me. "I didn't say it was bad. In fact, I think it's really attractive that you're comfortable enough with yourself and me to go all natural." He explained himself and I tried to hide a smile. He leaned in close and nuzzled his chin into my neck. "Actually…" He started softly into my neck "I think it's kinda really sexy." He mumbled with his lips on my neck. I held back a shiver as I attempted to think straight through my foggy, hormone filled thoughts.

"That's an oxymoron." I stated simply and smoothly. I flinched at how unattractive I was and he chuckled into my neck.

"I love it when you talk nerdy to me." He told me, kissed my neck, and then was suddenly gone. I looked around and found him walking down the hall towards the theater with a certain confidence to his stride and almost screamed out in frustration. Ignoring the screaming urgency coming from _her_, I followed him to the theater. I strode past him when he sat down and went up to the movies and bent to look at the lower movies, swaying from side to side while I looked and heard him sigh in frustration behind me. I giggled, put in a movie from the section labeled horror that I hadn't watched yet, then went and sat down next to him. "What were you back on Gallifrey?" He asked me out of the blue and I looked at him befuddled.

"I was a gatekeeper of sorts. I kept all of the TARDIS's in check and I allotted peoples' allowed time out travelling." I explained cautiously.

"Allowed time? You couldn't just go out when you wanted?" He questioned, genuine interest clear in his eyes.

"Not without permission." I answered and he nodded. He then yawned, stretched, and draped his arm over my shoulder again and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" He inquired and I shook my head then looked up at the screen as a clown popped up. I let out a scream and hid in Zak's side. Once I realized what exactly I had just done, I slowly raised my head to see him holding back laughter. "You've faced monsters, three headed dragons, and much more, and you freak out over a clown?" He laughed, surprise clear in his expression.

"They're creepy! No one could ever be that happy! You've never been to Fossoria otherwise you'd understand." I exclaimed and he laughed harder.

"What the hell is Fossoria?" He interrogated and I felt the heat of blush rising to my cheeks again.

"It's a planet of clowns. If you ever learned Latin, you'd know that that literally translates to clown plus ia." I retorted and his laughter stopped as he thought about it.

"That's messed up." He blurted and it was my turn to laugh. I shook my head at him then snuggled up close to him, looking up at the screen but not really paying attention. He started to trace circles on my shoulder and I smiled happily at the tingles that his touch left. There was screaming and growling coming from the speakers after a little boy stuck his arm down a sewage drain which would lead anyone to believe the kids arm was torn off. I shuddered at the thought and decided I'd rather focus on Zak than this monstrous film so I looked him over, noting how handsome he looks even in the dark. "You're missing the movie." He stated simply and I jumped then looked back at the screen, knowing my cheeks were a bright red. I felt his gaze on me and turned back to look at him and soon we were kissing intimately, ignoring the awful music of the horror film in the background. As the kiss deepened, his hands wandered down from their spots on my face to exploring my body. He pulled away to look in my eyes and smiled. "You aren't interested in this movie are you?" He asked and I shook my head through the fog that his kisses always brought. "Good; neither am I." He stated simply, stood, lifted me out of my chair, and carried me back to our room. He laid me down gently, laid down next to me, then rested a hand softly on my face and stroked my cheek with his thumb. This time I initiated the kiss and moved so I was on top of him, burying all of my troubles in his touch.

* * *

I know, I know. I always leave it off right when it gets juicy, but I gotta keep you all interested somehow! I know I've been really bad about posting on Sundays, but I've at least been getting a post a week! It's crazy to think that I've been writing this fanfiction for seventeen weeks… Thanks to all of you guys for encouraging me to keep writing!... Now I don't know if I will be able to post Sunday this week because graduation is Saturday, then I have to work Sunday and I have a graduation party that goes until nine but hopefully I will find time to write without the chapter being crappy because I'm half asleep. Until next time, keep calm and run!


	18. Apologies!

Sorry guys! My laptops hard drive crashed so I'm editing one of the old chapters out and adding a new chapter with this in it from my phone... Not fun! I have to wait until my next paycheck comes in to get a new one so I'll be up and posting again next week!


	19. Chapter 18

Okay, so I know this isn't what really happened, but bear with me. It's imperative to the story in the future. Sorry for how long it's taken for me to update guys! First my laptop broke so I had to save up to make a payment on a new one and when I went to get a new one they told me I was just a little bit away from being able to put a payment on a SurfacePro 3 so I went ahead and did that, then my great grandma was put in the hospital and she is about to pass away so my mind hasn't exactly been into the whole writing thing so I couldn't think of what to write... But I had an epiphany tonight and grabbed my BRAND NEW SURFACE PRO and started typing away. I've already got the next few chapters in mind and I'm going to write them all tomorrow so I can post even when I'm busy with band camp for college and such! Thanks for keeping with me... and I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry... I've been an awful Time Lord to travel with... I'll try to be better about it!

**Chapter 18**

"Oh bloody hell!" I exclaimed, running frantically around the center console, flipping switches and turning wheels as I went. Zak clung desperately to the console as we flew through the fabrics of space and time.

"What the hell are we running from?" Zak screamed out to me, his eyes wide and his face pale.

"They're called the Family of Blood." I called over the sound of my handsome TARDIS fighting against the pull of the Family of Blood's ship.

"What do they want?! Just give it to them! What could they possibly want that you can't give?" He questioned me and I stopped what I was doing to look him in the eye.

"They want the essence of my soul." I told him and his face went even whiter.

"No. They can't have it." He stated and I rolled my eyes and flipped on the auto-pilot and let Handsome do his thing.

"I agree; so, I'll tell you what we're going to do… But I don't think you're going to like it whatsoever." I told him hesitantly. He responded with a worried look and I sighed and grabbed his hand. I dragged him to the chameleon arch chamber and sighed lightly.

"What's this?" He asked in a worried tone.

"This… is the chameleon arch… It'll extract my Time Lord essence and transport it into a fob watch…" I trailed off and looked towards the ground.

"Alright… but what's the catch?" He responded.

"It will take my memories with it…" I told him and looked back up at him with sad eyes. I watched as his jaw tightened and his fists clenched and continued explaining. "It'll only have to be done until the Family of Blood is gone. I assume they are getting desperate since they've been waiting around in the crooks of time and space waiting for a soul to consume. Unfortunately, they managed to come across a Time Lord… The Family of Blood needs to feed off of the essence of a being in order to live, and feeding off the essence of a Time Lord would bring them thousands of years of life… So, when we land I'm going to have lives already set up for us. Currently, the TARDIS has us set to land on Earth in 1913 near Farringham School for Boys. From what I can tell, they are in need of a nurse at the school as well as a head male to watch over the boys. I'll leave a set of instructions for you, a list of all the contacts in the system of the TARDIS just in case things get a little out of hand… Although try to keep away from the Time Lords unless something goes very wrong. I think the best person to get ahold of would be Jack." I told him as I started to set up the system for the transfer and felt my stomach start to get queasy. "You'll have to keep the fob watch… I know I can trust you with it… This is going to be really rough for you babe… I'm not going to have any idea who you are, but you'll still remember everything." I finished and he sighed heavily.

"Well, if it saves your life, then it's worth it." He responded and I felt my eyes start to water as I started to mentally record his instructions.

"Zak, I'm so sorry you have to deal with this… I should have never brought you along. This is what happens to the people who travel with me… They have to-"

"Keeper, let me stop you there. I don't care if I have to endure hardships. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. All the problems and troubles are worth it because I've never been so happy. With all the money I get from the TV Show, I've never been truly happy… Until now… Keeper, I love you." Zak cut me off and I felt my hearts skip a beat. I couldn't help but smile at his words despite the ringing alarms in my head.

"Zak, I… I love you too." I responded and ran into his arms and kissed him intensely. Before we could get carried away in the moment, the TARDIS shook as there was a loud bang and I felt the pain in my side that Handsome felt and took in a deep breath as I grabbed my side. Before Zak could get worried about me personally, I put up a thumb. "I feel everything my TARDIS feels, remember?" I told him and he nodded. I sat down in the uncomfortable chair and looked up at Zak's worried expression. "Don't worry, everything will be okay… Just don't open the fob watch until the Family of Blood has dissipated." I assured him and he smiled in response although the fear was clear in his eyes. I clenched my jaw to keep from revealing my chattering teeth and grabbed the helmet that would take away who I am and put it into a little watch as if who I was and who I'd become over the years amounted to so little that it could easily be compressed into such a little thing. I sighed and pulled it down onto my head.

"Keeper?" I slightly heard through the ear muffs and looked up at Zak's horrified and fearful expression. "I love you." He added and I looked at him with sad eyes.

"I love you too." I responded and pressed the button before I could talk myself out of it and closed my eyes as the machine whirred to life. When the pain started, I couldn't help but scream out and felt Zak grab hold of my hand in attempt to help me with the pain. I tried my hardest to cling to who I was by going back to the beginning but soon my memories started to slip. The last thing to cross my mind was Zak's face before everything went blank.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

~The Keepers POV~

I woke up in bed, my hair loosely draping across my shoulders. With a stretch, I slid my legs over the side of the comfiest bed I'd ever slept in. A smile crept onto my face as I wiggled my toes on the smooth hardwood floor. The Farringham School for Boys was, by far, the best place I'd ever had the pleasure to sleep in. Being made from only best oak trees, the floors couldn't give you splinters even if you tried sliding your feet across them to stick yourself with little sharp pieces of the wood. A knock at the door disturbed my admiring of the school and I jumped lightly. I hastily threw my robe on and straightened out my hair.

"Come in!" I chimed cheerily and plastered a smile on my face. The door opened a little and a young man with brown spikey yet smooth hair and square glasses peeked his head in. A flicker of a different lifetime attempted to shine through a cloud in my mind. By the look on his face, I felt he had had the same experience so I cleared my throat. "And whom might you be?" I questioned him with a raise of my brows.

"Hm? Oh, right. I'm John Smith, the art teacher here at Farringham. You must be _, the new nurse." He assumed, holding his hand out for me to shake. "It is an absolute pleasure to meet you." He added and I shook his hand with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine John!" I exclaimed, trying to refrain from giggling like a little school girl at this ridiculously handsome man. His genuine smile lit up his face and you couldn't help but smile in response.

"Beg your pardon for asking, but you showed up here with the new head male, yet he is not with you here… Is he not…?" John trailed off and I held back a scoff.

"My husband? Oh no, he's just an old friend." I assured him, silencing the teenage girl inside me that was jumping up and down because he was showing obvious interest in me. I looked down at our still conjoined hands and laughed a little as I took my hand back. He joined in then scratched nervously at the back of his neck.

"Right… Well, the head master wanted me to make sure you settled in alright…" He explained himself and I nodded slowly.

"Well tell him I appreciate his concern and that I settled in wonderfully." I told him and he nodded in response with a wide grin.

"I will get right on that… On the meantime, I suggest you possibly putting on clothes for the day." John teased with a wink and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Sounds like a deal." I responded as smoothly as I could and with a tip of his hat, he left the room. No sooner than he had left, Zachary came flying in the room. I sighed in annoyance and threw him a look as I rummaged through my clothing for proper socks. "You know, Zachary, there's a door there for a reason. A real gentleman would have knocked." I stated simply, annoyance clear in my tone.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, hurt clear in his tone. I sighed and turned to apologize but he put up a hand to silence me. "No blood, no foul… I just came to check up on you. You seemed pretty tired when we got here last night and I wanted to make sure you slept enough before your first day on the job." He stated, all emotion void from his face and voice. I went to reach out to him and he shook his head then smiled half-heartedly. "Seriously, I'm okay." He reassured me and I nodded slowly.

"Well, I slept fantastically. I don't even remember getting here yesterday… Now, Zachary, I don't mean to be rude, but I've got to get dressed." I prompted and he nodded then glided out of the room without a word. I told myself I'd talk to him later then started to prepare myself for the day.

~Zach's POV~

Zach angrily kicked over a barrel of hay as he stormed through the field to the only place he could find sanctuary in this hell hole. As he angrily approached the TARDIS, he heard the fast footsteps of a female and sighed. He really hoped the K-…er… _ hadn't followed him out here, and was glad to see the spunky girl the Doctor had been travelling with.

"Any luck with her?" Martha's frail British tone questioned him and he sighed as he shook his head.

"She acts like I'm an annoying brother that can't keep his nose out of her business." He snarled with a shake of his head.

"Well that's better than what's going on with the Doctor… Ever since he caught a glance of Keeper last night he won't shut up about her. He keeps going on and on about how there's something about her that drives him crazy… Then he went and saw her this morning and right afterwards I bumped into him and he thinks…" She stopped herself there when she noted Zak's facial expression and clenched fists.

"He thinks what?" Zak growled through his teeth.

"He… He thinks he's in love with her." She stammered hesitantly and Zak turned on his heel, ready to give the Doctor a piece of his mind when he felt a small hand around his wrist. "Wait! You can't just barge in there and start screaming at him! This is _ and John Smith; not the Keeper and the Doctor. You'll get yourself fired and then who will take care of her?" Martha asked, her concerned tone and soothing touch cooling his seething rage. With a sigh, Zak ran a hand through his hair and attempted to keep his head. As an idea popped into his head, Zak couldn't help but smile and ran to the TARDIS. "What are you doing?" Martha hissed at him, looking around fearfully. "Drawing attention to either TARDIS could get us discovered!" She added as she followed him into the TARDIS.

"I gotta make a phone call." Zak stated simply, running around the center console and pressing the buttons to get ahold of the one person he needed. When the call connected, there was just a chair on the video feed and there was a bunch of rustling in the background.

"Keeper! I knew you'd come crawling to me one of these days. What happened? Did Zak go soft on ya?" Jack's flirty voice came through and Zak sighed.

"Hi Jack." Zak greeted Jack with an annoyed tone and Jack's face came into view.

"Oh! What an unexpected yet nice surprise! I see you've got Martha with you… Hey Martha." Jack rambled, adding his signature flirtatious smile.

"Oh Jack stop flirting! We need your help!" Martha snapped at him and Jack laughed.

"I'm just saying hello!" He exclaimed then rolled his eyes and his expression went serious. "How can I help you?" Jack asked and Zak sighed before he went into the story.

"Well, first off, we started out on different paths. This group of telepaths known as The Family of Blood tracked both The Doctor and The Keeper down and is attempting to steal their essences. They both hid them in fob watches using the Chameleon arch, but as I'm sure you know, it took their memories. They trapped us in Farringham in 1913, but now there's a problem… They're starting to fall for each other…" Zak trailed off, hurt starting to clearly show in his voice.

"Holy crap I leave you all alone for five minutes and the whole world implodes… Well what do you want me to do?" Jack asked, raising a concerned brow.

"I want you to get Keeper to fall for you." Zak managed to choke out and both sides of the call went silent.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

~Zak's POV~

"Have you lost your mind?!" Martha screeched at the top of her lungs in disapproval.

"Well?" Zak questioned, his eyes slightly crazed.

"I… I don't know Zak… I've never tried to make a Time Lord fall in love with me. She could end me in seconds." Jack stammered, his teasing flirty tone wiped clear from his voice.

"She's not a Time Lord right now, Jack. She's completely human. Make her fall in love with you so there's nothing that goes down between her and the Doctor… At least with you, one of you is aware of everything that is going on." Zak reasoned, trying his hardest to get Jack to see what Zak saw… Keeper would be devastated and so uncomfortable if she became intimate with the Doctor… He didn't want her ever to feel as if she couldn't see the last person she related to on the planet because she had the memories of now in her head.

"Zak… I don't even have a way to get back to your time period right now… Plus, if they've already connected, there's nothing I can do… Not to mention that if there was another time traveler there, they'd know the instant I plotted my course to go there. It would just draw more attention to them if I went there." Jack responded and Zak's eye started twitching in anger.

"Then you're of no use to me." Zak snapped and hung up the phone.

"Zak, you throwing a fit and hanging up on the one person who can help right now isn't going to help the situation." Martha sighed and Zak turned on her. He went to scream at her angrily, but decided against it and brushed past her to find a new sanctuary where he could think.

~Keeper's POV~

"_, you looked divine in your pajamas, and you look absolutely stunning in your work uniform." John purred in my ear, sending chills down my spine. I pushed down the urge to turn on my heel there and kiss him with the passion of a thousand suns, and smiled instead.

"Why thank you, John, you're such a charmer!" I cooed, turning to face him. He had a confident half smile caressing the bottom half of his face that made me feel like I was melting in his hands and an air to him that screamed pheromones.

"I try to be when I see something or someone I like." He flirted and my smile widened.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your acquaintance this time, John?" I teased and his eyes lit up.

"I thought you'd never ask! I came to ask you if you'd like to take a stroll with me." He responded as he held out an arm for me to link with mine.

"I'd be honored." I answered and intertwined our arms. We strode off through the school and heard whispers of gossip threading through the rooms of the boys. I rolled my eyes and lifted my chin, determined to keep the happiness of being near John as my main focus.

"So how was your day? Any interesting cases?" He asked as we exited the building to join the night.

"Oh, it was alright. Billy Stoffragen came in three times trying to get out of class with a fake stomach ache, Timothy Latimer came in with a bloody nose from one of the older boys, but other than that I read a good majority of the day." I replayed my day, John's eyebrows raising at the last part.

"Oh, you're a reader? What were you reading?" John questioned, the new topic changing the light in his eyes again.

"Jane Eyre." I answered, expecting a frown of disapproval that always accompanies when men figure out that I, a woman, read; but instead, his eyes grew even brighter.

"That's one of my favorites!" He exclaimed, excitement clear in his voice. I giggled happily in response as I nodded.

"It's mine as well. This is my fourth time reading it." I answered, trying to hold back my excitement to maintain my proper physique.

"Oh, would you loosen up a bit, _? You're not at work anymore; you don't have to keep being this proper, tiny little think. I know there's more to you than that. I can see it in your eyes that you are holding back!" John begged and I rolled my eyes at him. I bumped him playfully with my side and continued to smile.

"It's hard to do that when the whole world tells you otherwise, John." I responded as he stopped us at the top of a hill. He unraveled a blanket that I'd been completely oblivious to and set down a basket beside it. "John Smith, is this a date?" I questioned him.

"Why, yes, it would seem that way wouldn't it?" He answered with a large smile. I sighed and shook my head at him.

"If you would have given me warning, I would have dressed nicer." I scolded him and he scoffed in response.

"_, if I couldn't enjoy seeing you like this, then I wouldn't have taken you out in the first place." John teased and I felt my cheeks go bright red.

"Still, I would have much rather gone out on a date in more appropriate outwear." I pushed and he shook his head at me.

"_, you are a mystery." John sighed and looked up at the night sky. He pulled out two sandwiches, handed me one, and took a large bite out of his own. I reached out and took mine with a grateful smile and opposed his large bite with a small one. "So, _, tell me about yourself… What made you decide to come here?" John demanded and I raised my eyebrows.

After swallowing a bite, I looked at him and responded with "Well, I grew up in the small town of Cincinnati. Zachary had been my closest and dearest friend since childhood. He looked after me, played with me, and did anything a real brother would. My family adored him and his family adored me. We were nigh inseparable… Then he got interested in girls and started to leave me in the dust… Once he'd realized what he'd been doing to me, he of course came running back to my side, but by then I was already damaged. I had learned to hate people and society for the cruelty of them both so I relied on my books and schoolwork for company and he could barely get me to speak... But he never gave up… One day when he came over to see me, he found some of the boys from school bullying me and throwing rooks at me up in my treehouse and threw a fit. He started punching and kicked the hell out of those boys until they all ran off and never bothered me again. We moved on and I became a nurse while he worked on becoming a teacher. I managed to skip a level of college so I graduated before him, and when the city flooded, he hadn't graduated yet and the college was irreplaceably damaged so he couldn't finish his schooling… Both our families perished so we went searching for a new life. We had enough money to go traveling and found ourselves here." I told him and he nodded slowly.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that." John apologized, sympathy attempting to show through the peanut butter that clogged up his mouth and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"It's quite alright, I've met a wonderful young man here who I feel like I've known my entire life so it was all worth it." I told him, feeling like there was something building up in my throat as my mind started to get foggy the more I thought.

"Well, that's good." John stated simply, handing me a glass and pouring me some wine. After he poured himself a glass, he smiled lightly and held his up. "To us?" He questioned with a raised brow.

"To us." I agreed as we clinked glassed. I took a sip and looked up to see him really close to me. I went to gasp, but was cut off by his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and soon felt his hand on my face. I wanted to stay in this moment with him forever, our lips locked perf-

"What the hell is going on here?!" Zak exclaimed and I jumped. I turned my head to face him to see complete and utter defeat and betrayal clear on his face.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

~Keeper's POV~

"Zak I-"

"No. Don't even bother K-er… _. I don't want to hear it." Zak snapped at me and I stood to reach out to him and he jerked away from me. "I'm heading back to the school." He stated simply then started to saunter off. I gave John a look of 'I'll be right back', he nodded, and I ran off after Zak.

"Zak… Zachary! Zachary Alexander Bagans!" I screamed at him as I ran after him. I almost ran smack into him when he stopped and turned on his heel to look at me.

"What _?" He growled, fury and pain clear on his face.

"What is your problem?" I snapped back, anger now making itself prevalent in my tone.

"My problem is you and John!" He screamed back, sneering when he said John's name. "It's not right!" He added, flailing his arms furiously.

"Oh, it's not right is it? Then what is? You leaving me alone to deal with my pre and post-pubescent years alone? You leaving me to deal with the treacherous bullies in our school for a chance at winning the heart of some random trollop? Me not having one single friend in the world to turn to when I needed them most because you kicked me to the curb? You have no right to tell me I'm not allowed to see him! He makes me happy Zachary! Not to mention the fact that I'm a grown woman and may do whatever I please!" I yelled at him, my fists clenching to the point of my knuckles turning white at my sides.

"Fine. Whatever… You do whatever you please…" He mocked me, furthering my anger at him and extending it into fury. "I'll be back at that damned school." He added, turned on his heel and sauntered off, his shoulders eventually slumping in defeat. I sighed, shook my head, and headed back to my picnic on the hill with the wonderful John Smith.

~Zak's POV~

Zak screamed towards the moon in fury then fell to his knees in defeat. He wasn't sure how much longer he could do this whole pretending to only be Keeper's best friend since childhood. He longed to reach out and stroke her cheek or hold her hand. The ever constant electricity that flowed between them when they touched was like his own personal drug and going without was making him irritable… But not as irritable as seeing her with the Doctor made him.

"Are you alright sir?" A small concerned voice questioned. He looked up from between his fingers to see the one he believed was named Timothy staring down at him with pure concern clear in his eyes. Zak held back a sigh and transformed his face into one of contentment.

"Quite alright, Timothy. Nothing to trouble your mind with… What are you doing out so late? Shouldn't you be in the school with the other boys?" Zak asked, pulling his fake old-timey accent back together.

"I don't really like the other boys… Either way, the headmaster asked me to go look for Miss Martha. He needs her to take care of the horses." Timothy answered and Zak nodded in response.

"Well, why don't you go back inside and read a book? You're welcome to any of mine. I'll go find Miss Martha." Zak instructed with a smile and watched Timothy's eyes light up.

"Gee, thanks Professor Bagans!" Timothy exclaimed and ran off back towards the building. Zak chuckled and shook his head then walked back to the TARDIS's to find Martha. She was still sitting in Keeper's TARDIS with her head in her hands. "You look like shit." Zak mused and Martha shot up like lighting had just struck her. She sighed and shook her head at me.

"And you don't?" Martha responded sarcastically and I shrugged in response.

"The Bloody Headmaster wants you to take care of the horses… Would you like me to come help you?" Zak offered and she smiled lightly. With a nod, she stood and stalked out of the TARDIS without a word. Zak patted the door frame lightly and followed behind Martha, making sure he closed the door behind him so He was hidden from sight again.

~Keeper's POV~

"He has no right to act like that!" I ranted, pacing back and forth the length of the blanket

John was laying on.

"No right at all! He's not your father! He can't dictate who you do and don't see." He responded with a shake of his head. I sighed and shook my head lightly then sat down beside John. He sat up and put a comforting arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry _, Zak will come around eventually; for now, you need to relax." He instructed and moved behind me to begin massaging my shoulders. I immediately closed my eyes and started to de-tense under his touch. He chuckled lightly and continued his work with his magic fingers, working all the way from my shoulders to my toes.

"John Smith is there anything you can't do?" I mused and he chuckled again.

"My father was a masseuse. He taught me everything he knew before he passed; trying to make me a better future husband for whomever I chose…" He trailed off, pushing on my shoulders lightly to get me to lay down. He started to work his magic on my back and I couldn't help but let out a small noise of pleasure as the constant pain in my back started to dissipate. "He always told me that women, especially nurses, have the most tension in their back… Especially right here." He rambled, kneading his thumbs along my spine, taking away the pain in every spot he touched. I sighed in pleasure and closed my eyes slightly. "Am I putting you to sleep?" He questioned, a smile clear in his voice. I smiled back and opened an eye to look at him.

"Not necessarily… It's just nice to not have all of that pain in my back all the time." I mumbled against the blanket and he chuckled lightly.

"I guess that means I shouldn't stop?" He mused and I chuckled lightly.

"Never ever." I answered, sighed, and sat up to look at him. "You truly amaze me, John… You're not like anyone I've ever met… Can I tell you a secret and can you promise not to go out of sorts because of it?" I questioned and he mocked crossing his heart then cutting his throat. I held back a smile and bit at my lip as I decided how to word this. "I feel like I've known you my entire life. I've never been so at home before and I think it's because of you." I explained and he smiled brightly.

"_... I feel the same way." He answered then kissed me passionately and I giggled against his lips then kissed him back. My eyes closed as the kiss deepened then there was a bright light. We separated and looked up to see a bright green light dashing through the sky and into the meadow a little further away. "What the bloody hell was that…" John mumbled then looked over at me with curiosity lighting up his face. "Let's go check it out."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

~Keeper's POV~

John dragged me along behind him with one hand. I couldn't possibly keep up with his excited pace, but he didn't give me a choice. As we sped along towards the source of the green light, I couldn't help but feel like we shouldn't be going over there. I bit furiously at my upper lip, my anxiety kicking in.

"John, do you really think we should be doing this? Maybe we should leave it to the authorities." I cautioned and he guffawed at me.

"Nonsense, _! What's life without a little heed to caution?" He questioned excitedly and continued to drag us towards the clearing.

~Zak's POV~

Halfway to the stables, Zak saw the green light flash through the sky and land in a clearing. With a horrified look towards Martha which she returned, they sped off towards the source. Within minutes, he saw the small form of Keeper being pulled along by the twig known as the Doctor.

"Shit." He groaned and picked up the pace, determined to keep the two confused Time Lords as far away from anything even remotely alien. As if Keepers instincts were screaming at her to stay away, he could hear her begging the Doctor to go back to the blanket. "Hey, _! Wait up!" He found himself screaming, and the two forms ahead of them slowed to a halt. When Zak and Martha finally reached John and _, he could practically feel the fear radiating off of _'s body. "What are you two doing?!" Zak hissed in a whisper.

"Investigating!" The Doctor stated simply, his curiosity having obviously not faded with his memories.

"Investigating?! You see a bright green light flash through the sky and your first thought is 'let's investigate'?! Do you have no sense of self-preservation John?" Martha chastised and the Doctor shrugged nonchalantly. Zak couldn't help but shake his head at the Doctors blatant lack of caring when it came to the fear obvious in the Keeper's figure.

"John, what the hell are you thinking? Can't you see that _ is scared?" Zak snapped at the Doctor and, for the first time since they caught up to each other, the Doctor seemed to be aware of the Keeper's presence.

"_ do you not want to investigate?" The Doctor questioned her and the Keeper could only muster a small shake of her head. "Oh… Well, I guess we can go back and let the authorities handle it like you suggested." He suggested, disappointment clear in his voice. Zak couldn't contain his sigh of relief when the Doctor decided to take Keeper back to the school. Zak looked exasperatedly at Martha and she shook her head lightly.

"Well that was almost bad." Martha mused and Zak let out a breath of a laugh in response.

"Do you want to go check it out and make sure it's not who we think it is?" Zak asked and Martha shook her head.

"Remember, in these forms they can take control over human's bodies? I think it'd be best to stay as far away from that green light until we know they've all found bodies to inhabit." Martha decided and Zak nodded stiffly, feeling sorry for the poor souls that would lose their lives so that they didn't have to.

~Keeper's POV~

"John… Why were you so keen on investigating that?" I questioned and he responded with a shrug.

"I dunno… It was just an impulse and I couldn't stop myself from following it until Zak screamed at us for us to slow down. It just seemed natural to be exploring." He mused more to himself than to me but I nodded anyway. I squeezed his hand lightly and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Well thank you for ignoring the impulse to investigate things just for me." I responded, appreciating how much he seemed to care about me even though we just met. I couldn't help but feel the same compassion towards him. We just had this connection… This spark that started the moment he poked his head through my door way.

"What are you thinking?" John wondered and I looked up at him hesitantly. There was nothing obvious on his face but innocent curiosity so I pushed aside the urge to lie.

"I can't help but feel different with you. You're the epiphany of everything I've ever wanted in the world. You so obviously care about me and I couldn't help but care about you just as much. From the second we met I felt more whole than I have my entire life. It's not easy for me to open up to people and there's no way for me to be any more trusting than I am of you." I blathered in one breath and felt the heat of blush rising to my cheeks. With every word John's smile widened more and more. It wasn't until he stopped in front of me that I realized we were back in the school and in front of my room.

"I feel the same way _. You're so much more unique than any woman I've ever met. No one could ever make me feel the way you do. You make me want to be a better person and that's never happened to me before. I've always felt that I've done everything I can to be a good person and I've never felt like I needed to do anything other than just smile and be kind. I want to do things for you. I want to be the man you deserve and that's more than I'll ever be I know that above everything else." John explained and I couldn't keep the stupid grin off my face. I felt his course fingers under my chin and he lightly pushed my chin upward and planted a chaste kiss on my lips. Butterflies raged in my stomach and my knees started to buckle. He withdrew and looked me in the eyes. "Farwell and goodnight. I pray you will dream of me and dream of me fondly." He muttered in the most attractive velvet-smooth voice I'd ever heard. Almost too soon, he stalked off down the hall and left me standing by my door.

I woke with a start to the sound of someone knocking intently on my door. I threw on my robe and walked over to the door. I opened it and John was standing there in all his glory. His hair was tussled attractively and he had a certain crazed look in his eyes that told me he needed to get something off his chest.

"What is- "

"I need to ask you something." He interrupted and I took a surprised step back, inviting him in. He sauntered into the room and turned to look at me, opened his mouth as if to speak, then went back to pacing. After he took a few laps around the room, I went to sit down when he spoke again. "Here's the thing," he started "I don't think I could live without you… Ever. You make me happier than I have ever been and that's never going to change so I want to tie myself to you in every way possible as soon as possible so we can spend the rest of our lives together." He explained and my expression grew more confused. What was he talking about? Was he… asking…? As I started to comprehend what was happening, my eyes widened and my knees felt weaker than they had earlier. He walked forward until he was right in front of me and looking in my eyes. "_ _ _ (full name)" He paused to get down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He popped the question and I felt my breath catch in my throat.


End file.
